Through the Jaune-net!
by Elzeta123
Summary: After a certain god-writer saw that the universe of RWBY began to turn into a more depressive tone, he took all the cast of RWBY and put them in a cinema to watch a lot of bizarre videos about Jaune while the world was restarting into one happier. Yes, another jaune react fic but at least this isn't so difficult to read. Also Jaune harem because I can!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

When Ruby rose woke up, she knew something was wrong.

Since when her room was so dark? It wasn't even night time! And why she couldn't move her hands?

She knew she was sitting on some kind of very comfortable chair, but why? She usually doesn't sleep in chairs, unless it was because she kept studying at late thanks to her partner Weiss.

"Hello? Anyone can hear me?!" , She yelled.

"Ruby, I'm here, you don't have to yell." Complained a voice that was near Ruby. The young rose turned to her left and saw amber eyes glowing in the dark.

"Blake!", Ruby cheered, a bit relieved that she wasn't alone, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I think we are chained to this cinema chairs by the wrists.", the cat faunus said, trying to break the chains."

"Wait, How do you know these chair are from a cinema?"

"Well, because one of the armrests has a hole to put cups on it, but that's not our main problem now."

"So we got kidnapped?"

"I think so. But who did this?" Blake wondered, She had the idea someone from the white fang found her and brought it here with Ruby, but why Ruby? Unless there was also more of her friends trapped here.

"Someone help!", yelled Ruby again.

"Ruby! My ears!", Blake complained.

"Oops, sorry!"

"You dolt, why you always had to make so much noise?", a new voice at Blake's left said.

The young rose and the faunus turned their head to see two blue eyes glaring specifically at Ruby.

"Weiss? You are here too?"

"Huh, didn't notice you were there.", Said Blake.

"How so? I thought faunus had night vision."

"We have, but I can't really see anything here in this place." Blake affirmed, "it's so dark, and it's also foggy, so I can't really see anything about it except for..."

Blake turned to the right, only to see blonde hair and hear some snores.

"YANG!" Blake yelled, making the blonde brawler to instantly wake up.

"Who wants to fight Xiao Long!", Yang yelled, trying to put on a attack pose, but when she noticed she couldn't move her arms, relaxed a bit.

"Blake? Ruby? Weiss?"

"Hi sis!", answered Ruby with a smile, relieved that Yang was here and safe.

"Hey, who put chains on my arms?", the blonde asked annoyed, trying to break the chains, but they were too strong."

"Why you were sleeping in first place?", Asked Weiss.

"Meh, can't recall, the seats are very comforting. You don't remember?"

"Eh, not exactly."

"It's still confusing.", Blake answered.

"Yeah, I think I was doing homework and then I fell asleep.", Ruby said

"Why I am not surprised.", Weiss groaned.

"Hey! Can't you guys shut up!", a voice yelled behind them. The group turned around to see Nora struggling in a chair trying to break the chains.

"Nora, stop moving, please"

"But these chains are so uncomfortable!"

"I know they are uncomfortable, but the best we can do is save energy until we know where we are."

"Fine…", the Valkyrie pouted.

"Nora? Ren? Are you here too?", said Yang confused

"Hey, where's Pyrrha?", Ruby asked

"I'm here!", the red head spoke at Weiss' left, "Sorry if I didn't say anything but I was sleeping a bit too."

"… Okay, so this place is too dark or we are too distracted.", Weiss said.

"I'd say both.", Blake said.

"So, any idea of where we are we?", asked Ren.

"No idea, though I think we are in some kind of cinema room.", said Blake

"An abandoned cinema?", Yang wondered.

"ooh, spooky!", Nora said, a bit more relaxed.

"So looks like everyone is trapped here, huh?", wondered Ren.

"Wait, Where's Jaune?", Pyrrha asked, not feeling Jaune's presence in the room.

The entire group froze, and turned their heads to see if jaune was here.

"Jaune!", Ruby yelled

"Fearless leader! Are you there?", Nora asked

"Speak vomit boy! Are you here or not?", Yang yelled.

"Jaune! Where are you?", Ren shouted.

"Looks like Jaune isn't here guys.", Blake said concerned about her secret crush.

"Pftt! That dolt! I bet he's sleeping too. He loves to sleep in in chairs."

"How do you know that ice queen?", asked Yang as the group glared at the white haired girl, making Weiss nervous.

"U-uh well, I-"

"Maybe he's being tortured right now and we can't help him!", Nora yelled, attracting everyone's attention and changing the topic.

"Hey, I don't think it's a good idea to think about the worst case.", Ren said, trying to calm everyone.

"B-But what if he is tortured right now?", Ruby asked scared of her cru-friend's life.

"If someone harms my- I mean our Vomit boy we will break their bones!" Said Yang struggling against the chains.

"It's pointless to break these chains guys.", Pyrrha informed them "There are not made by metal or any material that I've seen, but it's very resistant."

"So we are trapped here with no possibility to see or escape? Great.", Groaned Blake.

"This is ridiculous! Where's a light when you need it?!" Exclaimed Weiss

And in that instant, the lights went on. Surprising RWBY and PNR as they noticed they were indeed, in a cinema room, with a big screen in front of them and sitting in red chairs.

"Ooh! How did you do that Weiss?"

"Yeah it was like magic!"

"What? I did nothing! It was pure coincidence that someone turned the lights on!"

"Wait, if Weiss didn't do that, then who did it?"

"I think you're talking about me." a new voice spoke to the group of teenagers

The group noticed that in the front of the screen, a man of 19 years old, with long black hair that ended in his neck, brown eyes and a bit of beard on his face, was standing in front of them, dressed with a green coat, black shirt, brown boots and jeans, and holding a cup of coffee.

"Who the hell are you?", Asked Yang annoyed, if this man was who kidnapped her and her friends he-

"I'm the one who brought you all here.", the man said nonchalantly as he took a zip of his coffee.

"You fucker!", said Yang, trying to stand up so she could reach the man and beat him.

"Hey, there's no really need of violence.", the man said calmly

"If that's so why we are chained to these chairs?", Asked Weiss angrily

"Also what kind of chains are these by the way?" Asked Pyrrha

The man sighed, "Those are chains made of adamantium; one of the most durable and resistant materials that can be found in the universe. Not your universe though, but most of them. ", the man took another zip and continued, "And I'm sorry if you are chained, but I have to be sure any of you wouldn't fight me once you awakened. and I don't like to fight."

"We don't have to fight, Mr…"

"In a lot of worlds, I'm called Elzeta, but you can call me Zeta or Z, if you want."

"Okay, Zeta, may you break the ch-"

"Hey! You idiot! Where's our Jaune-Jaune!", Nora yelled annoyed

"Yeah, that's right. Where's Jaune? If we can ask, of course.", Pyrrha asked concerned for her not so secret crush.

"Jaune? Oh he's with us. But in another place of this cinema"

"What?", was the collective ask of the group.

"Let me rephrase that", the man coughed a bit and continued, "Your Jaune is here, in a special place where he can see much better what I'll show you in the screen later. But first, I need you to explain why you are here."

"Okay, but, can you break the chains please?" Asked Ruby

The man snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the chains were no longer struggling the group's arms against the chairs.

"Woohoo! Freedom!", Nora exclaimed happily.

"You didn't have to put the chains in everyone, you know?", Weiss said as she rubbed her wrists, "You could have put them on just Nora and Yang instead, they're the brutes here."

"Hey!", said Yang angry.

"I needed to make sure any of you would make angry at me and started to run at me to fight me", the man said as he started to walk out of the screen and sat in a special chair and let his cup on a black wooden table.

"Well, I'm still very mad, so tell me why I shouldn't beat you right now?", Yang said with red eyes.

"Well first, I'm not a violent person, I like to talk to people to fix problems, so I don't see why you wanted to fight with a guy like me, and second, I didn't really did anything wrong to you, with the only exception of chaining you but only because I knew you and the rest are excellent fighters and probably you're still thinking I'm a threat to you."

"He has a point.", said Blake.

Yang huffed, but said nothing and crossed her arms.

"So, if you aren't a threat, why did you kidnapped us?", Asked Ren.

The man sighed, "I didn't have a real option; the reason why you're here it's because of your story, more specifically about your future."

"Our… future?", asked Pyrrha.

"Let me show it to all of you.", and then the man snapped his fingers again.

Then, several images, visions and sounds were seen by the group; they were in some kind of trance that only lasted a few seconds.

"Wow…", said Ruby

"Yeah, I know.", The man said as he grabbed his cup and took another zip, "Very depressive, if I have to say it"

"Oh my god… my arm…", Yang murmured as she slowly rubbed the arm that was cut in an alternate future.

"Adam…", Blake muttered as she put her arms around her and hugged herself as her body began to shake a bit.

"I…Did I die?", Asked Pyrrha shocked.

Ren and Nora immediately ran to hug tightly her teammate.

"It's okay, you are still here." Ren said softly

"We won't let you die to that Cinder bitch.", Promised Nora.

"U-unbelievable", Said Weiss, "Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Ozpin, Salem…"

"P-Penny…", Said Ruby with some tears in her face, Yang went to Ruby and hugged her tightly, not letting her go.

"W-Why did you show us that?", Said Weiss still shocked and angry.

The man sighed once again, "Because that future is the reason why all of you are here."

"What?", was again the answer of everyone.

The man chuckled this time, "That future is the most depressive future you could ever have, nobody needs futures as sad as that, and by putting all of you in this place, I blocked the existence of that future."

"That-that doesn't have sense. How you-"

"I'm not a simple mortal, Belladonna" the man interrupted her, "Sorry if I'm rude, but it's necessary to explain some things and I need you to hear me."

The group stayed quiet as Zeta cleared his throat.

"First of all, I'm not a simple man; yeah, I can look like one, but the thing is, I have a special ability that is being shared with more people; is the ability of writing and creating new worlds, to mold them like I want and make them better or more interesting. More than a god, I'd like to be referred as a Writer. And the reason why you are here, it's because I've decided to restart your world."

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone, for the third time.

"B-But how?", Pyrrha said.

"I don't think that could be possible, it doesn't have a scientific base and could break physic laws", Weiss thought out loud.

"Wait, and what will happen to our family and friends?", asked Ruby.

"Oh, your friends and family are also here, but they are outside of this cinema, because I wanted to talk to you first, since you are most near to Jaune of all people, aside of his own family."

"What do you want from Jaune?", asked Pyrrha.

"I've visited different worlds, Pyrrha, and I have to say, that Jaune arc, has a great participation in most universes that I could ever see. Sometimes he participated in wars, sometimes, he was an angel, in other, he was a demon, and in others, he sacrificed his life for all of you."

The group went quiet at the thought if Jaune sacrificing his own life, as Pyrrha did in the vision they saw, for them. It was just unimaginable.

"I-I refused to think t-that dolt could sacrifice his own life just like that.", Said Weiss with a knot in her throat.

"Oh don't worry, about that, it's just a possibility, it's very unlikely to happen, so you don't have to worry too much about your secret boyfriend.", Zeta said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee and waited to see the group's reaction.

"WHAT?!", said everyone but Weiss who was blushing madly.

"When did it happen?", Ren asked.

"How did it happen?!", Nora asked shocked.

"I want to join in!", Pyrrha, Yang , Blake and Ruby said at the same time, then they glared at each other, "What?! You like Jaune too?! Hey you can't join! I saw him first! Stop copying me!"

"Hey! I think there are more important things than-"

"Shut up Ren!", the rest of RBY and Pyrrha yelled.

"Hey, you can talk about this theme later, but for now, we need to see what I'll show in this screen while your world is being restarted.", Said Zeta

The group of girls huffed and groaned, but they reluctantly nodded but not before giving one last glare to Weiss who looked away and wishing the earth could swallow her.

"Alright.", Zeta smiled, "So, this is quite simple, while your world is being fixed, you are going to see some videos about different Jaunes from other universes; most of these videos are more for entertaining than another thing, but there's the possibility that we could see videos that are more serious content; but in general, this is for you to have a good time while your world is in maintenance. Any questions?", asked Zeta.

All the girls raised their hand..

"No, I'm not going to answer anything related to Jaune. If the question is why we are going to watch alternate versions of him it's because he is who had done the more crazy adventures and bizarre things in different universes, after Nora of course."

"Yay! I'm number one!", cheered Nora.

"Any more questions?", Asked Zeta.

"Actually yes.", Ren raised, "What do you mean with fixing our world?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Erasing all the threats of your world! Grimm, White Fang, Salem…"

"Wait, you can do that?!", Pyrrha asked.

"Well, yes, but it's a little difficult considering the amount of Grimm that there are in your world and that reverting Salem in the original one is more difficult it will require a good amount of time. One of the reasons why you are here."

"Wait, when you say you are going to erase the White fang…", Asked Blake afraid.

"Oh! Nah, I'm not going to erase completely the White Fang, it's just that, well, violence only finishes in violence and it doesn't help to make a better world. So, I'm just going to replace it with the pacifist one."

"I see…", Nodded Blake with a tiny smile

"Also, I wanted to erase the SDC mines and excavations so we wouldn't have bad

experiences with certain characters, I hope you won't be mad Weiss."

"Oh! But I'm not just going to erase and destroy everything, I'm also going to fix some places, Like mountain Glenn, Kuroyuri…", Said Zeta.

"Wait, what?", Ren's breath hitched at the mention of his home village.

Zeta simply smiled, "and not just places, I was also preparing to revive people's lives."

"Wait… so that means… you can revive my mom?"

"Ruby…", Yang patted her sister's shoulder in comfort.

Zeta smiled and shrugged, "If that's what you want, I can revive your mother, and the same goes to you, Lie Ren, you just need to wish it."

Ren silently nodded.

"But, that would be for later", Zeta clapped his hands, "Now, If that everything you need to know…"

"Wait, I have a question!"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can you bring Fearless leader with us, pretty please?", she begged with puppy eyes

Zeta sighed, "I guess I can… but not now, it cost me a lot to convince Jaune to put him on that VIP room. For now I want you to relax, to have fun, and please, don't ask ridiculous questions while you are watching the videos. I'm going to let you a pair of random videos while I start working with your dimension, and after you finish watching those videos I will let more people enter so they can accompany you."

Zeta grabbed his coffee and started to leave, but not before saying.

"Oh by the way, the bathroom is at your left, and if you're hungry, there's a fridge near at your right, you can take everything you want from it but don't abuse, alright?"

"Understood.", Said Ren.

"Great I think that's everything for now. If you need me you can just shout my name and I will be here back again. See ya!"

And just like that, the man disappeared.

After that, Nora grabbed Ren's arm and bounced on her chair in excitement.

"Ohh! Ren! What do you think we will see in that screen? We will see fearless leader doing heroic things? Will he slay a dragon? Parkour? Cooking pancakes?!"

Ren sighed, "As long as Jaune doesn't suffer on those videos, it will be okay for me."

"Yeah I hope that too, though I was thinking, **WHEN'S THE VIDEO IS GOING TO START?! AND WHERE'S THE POPCORN TOO?!**", Nora yelled.

Suddenly, in everyone's lap a medium cup of popcorn appeared, and just like that, the lights turned off and the video began.

"Thank you!", Nora said in a sweet voice.

Suddenly, in the screen went white, with nothing on it. Until, static appeared.

_**FUCK YOU BALTIMORE!**_

"What the hell?", Blake said surprised at the shout. As the screen went green and the words "Fuck you", appeared in the middle of it.

"What does it say there?", Ruby asked, "F-"

"Don't you dare say that Rubes.", Yang quickly covered her sister's mouth with her hands before she could say that bad word.

**Suddenly, An older Jaune with a gray beard, with a cigar on his mouth, and wearing a green military beret, a green coat, and a greasy yellow shirt. The man looked pissed as he looked at the screen.**

"Wait, is that Jaune?", Pyrrha asked, not believing that the old man that looked he went just from a war could be her partner.

"Are we watching a video from the future?", Asked Ruby.

"I swear that if Jaune would ever wear those clothes in the future…", grumbled Weiss before the jaune from the screen started to talk.

"**If you're tough enough to buy a new car this weekend, you're big enough smug to come to Big Jaune Hell's Cars!", the older Jaune said as the screen showed Neptune wearing the same clothes as Jaune and that was smiling until Jaune pointed at him with a rude tone.**

"Big Jaune Hell's Cars? What a ridiculous name.", stated Blake as she began eating some popcorn.

"I like it.", Giggled Yang, "Besides, Jaune looks like a tough guy in this video."

"Meh, Sweet Jaune will be always better than meanie Jaune.", Said Nora

"Totally agree.", Weiss whispered, though the rest of the girls heard her and glared at her a bit before turning at the screen.

**Suddenly the screen showed to a dirt installation with a lot of cars surrounding it, and quickly the camera turned to a destroyed car with a poster that said "Price starting from 400.000$"**

"**Bad deals!", the old Jaune said**

"Agreed", said everyone in the cinema.

**The screen showed then a car exploding.**

"**Car that break down!"**

**Then showed Mercury with same green clothes trying to open a car door with a lever**

"**Thieves!"**

"**If you think you're gonna find a bargain at Big Jaune, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"**

"Rude.", Said Pyrrha.

Meanwhile Ruby, Nora and Yang were giggling.

"Hah! He said "ass"", Said Ruby giggling like a five old year girl.

Blake, Weiss and Ren simply rolled their eyes.

**The screen showed different cars as Jaune kept speaking in the background**

"**It's our believe that you're such a stupid motherf*cker !"**

**Suddenly the screen showed a yang with green clothes and doing a derp face**

"Hey!", Yang complained, while Weiss and Blake let out silent giggles.

"**You'll fall for this bullshit! GUARANTEED!", then a car fell from the sky and crashed against Yang.**

"Ouch.", Said monotonously Ren.

"She's okay?", Ruby asked.

"I don't think so.", Blake said nonchalantly, "But well, knowing Yang, she wouldn't even feel the weight of the car."

"That's right!", Yang exclaimed, "I'm tougher than a simply car!"

**Then the camera showed a Jaune with a furious look**

"**If you find a better deal, SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS!"**

"What did he say?!", Pyrrha said shocked.

"**YOU HEARD US RIGHT! SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS!"**

Nora and Ruby couldn't help but laugh loudly at that.

"This Jaune really needs to chill a bit.", Said Ren.

"Yeah…", Weiss muttered.

**The screen went green as yellow words appeared on it, while Jaune kept speaking**

"**Bring your tray! Bring your title! Bring your wife! WE'LL FUCK HER!", suddenly Jaune appeared in front of Kali and Ghira Belladonna as Jaune pointed furiously to an equally pissed Ghira, "THAT'S RIGHT! WE'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE!"**

Blake choked by the popcorn and furiously coughed at the view of the old Jaune insulting her parents.

"Damn, Ruby! A water for the kitten!", Yang said

"Got it!", Ruby activated her semblance and brought a water bottle from the fridge and gave it to Blake who immediately took it and drank it.

Meanwhile Nora couldn't help but laugh.

"**Because at Big Jaune, YOURE FUCKED SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY!", Old Jaune continued as the screen showed a red car, "Take a ride, to Big Hell's, Home of challenge pissing!"**

"Wait challenge what?", Pyrrha said confused.

"**THAT'S RIGHT, CHALLENGE PISSING!", Jaune yelled, "How does it work?", The camera turned to Jaune with a naked Neptune laying behind him on the ground, "If you can piss 6 feet in air straight up and not get wet, YOU GET NO DOWN PAYMENT!"**

"Ooh sounds like a real challenge!"

"Nora, sit down."

"Alright!"

"Also, why is Neptune laying in the ground and naked?", Pyrrha asked, more confused than she was before.

"Meh, at this point I don't really care", Yang let out a snort. Then turned to Blake, who was still coughing a bit, "Feeling better kitty?"

Blake didn't respond, but made a little thumbs up before coughing a bit more

"**DON'T WAIT; DON'T DELAY, DON'T FUCK WITH US!", The camera showed an angry Jaune on a shaky and red screen, "OR WE'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF!", then quickly turned to Nora using a hammer against Cardin's crotch.**

"You know, I think that is something Nora probably would do in the real life", Weiss said

"Excuse me? I prefer legs than crotches, Weiss, I'm a professional!", yelled Nora.

"It is better for the world to keep Nora breaking legs than other parts of the body, trust me.", Asserted Ren.

"**Only at Big Jaune Hell's! The only dealer that tells you to fuck off!"**

**Then Qrow with an eye patch showed the middle finger in the camera.**

"Ugh, I know my uncle would be in something like this", Groaned Yang.

"Why is Uncle Qrow using an eye patch?", Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"**HURRY UP ASSHOLE!", Jaune yelled as the screen went green again and quickly turned to another vehicle, "this event ends the minute after you write us a check!"**

**Then suddenly the screen showed the old Jaune holding a gun and aiming to a scared professor Port with his raised hands, "And it better not bounce or you're a dead motherf*cker!"**

"That's not nice", Pyrrha said.

"Yeah Jauney boy get absolutely no chill in this video.", Yang agreed, "But it's funny to watch so I don't care.", she laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't care about watching this.", Muttered Weiss.

"**GO TO HELL!", Jaune yelled as more yellow words appeared on a green background, "BIG JAUNE HELL'S CARS! Baltimore's filthiest and exclusive home of the meanest son of bitches in the state of Maryland! GUARANTEED!", the video ended with Jaune in the middle posing on the camera with Qrow, Neptune, Yang, and Nora before the screen went black, ending the video.**

"Hah! I knew my other me was fine.", Said Yang proudly, "Though, what is a Maryland?"

"Maybe some an ice cream flavor?" suggested Ruby.

"You dolt, he said it was a state!", Weiss said grumpily.

"Yeah but what kind of state anyway? and where is it?", Ren wondered.

"Whatever, the thing is, that video was soooo funny!", Nora yelled.

"And also very gross", Weiss added quite bumped.

"And confusing", Pyrrha said.

"And dumb", Blake noted after finishing coughing, "Seriously, why did Zeta think this was a funny video?"

"C'mon guys don't be so negative", said Ruby, "Zeta told us we shouldn't take these videos seriously, besides, it's just the first one! there must be better videos that are coming soon!"

"I hope so because I really don't like the idea of Jaune swearing all the time", growled Weiss.

"Well I liked it!", Nora shouted, "By the way, Ren, can we get a car next time?"

"Nora, we don't have money for a car."

"Aww but-"

"And we also don't have the necessity to buy one."

"Aww…"

"But if you want we can buy some premium pancakes once we return back to our home."

"Yay!"

Meanwhile Who? couldn't help but loudly sigh

"I just hope the next video comes soon."

And just like that, more static appeared on the screen.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Alright yeah, another Jaune react fic, and with a harem, very original, let me have some fun!**

**just kidding, i usually surf through youtube, watching crazy videos and I thought, hey, why not doing a react fic? they're very popular in FF, and with a wonderful Jaune harem as a gift because why not?**

**I'll put some videos that I have on mind in the next chapter, but of course, you can also suggest some videos too!**

**but, with certain rules**

**No anime videos, and not movie parts (maybe movie trailers, but nothing else) I barely watch anime and it would be pointless doing just a part of a movie if you don't watch it completely. I'll only accept Youtube videos, nothing else.**

**You can just suggest 3 videos per account. I saw people that suggest A LOT of things and, while it's not really a bad thing, it can mess up the entire review section. I would like to see a organized review section, if that's not so hard to ask.**

**And that's it, very simple, isn't it? I'll be waiting to read your suggestions, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just weird things**

**(Eh maybe this chapter has some things that can traumatize some people? whatever, let's just have fun)**

**In the screen, a Jaune with a hat that still showered his hair, blue glasses and a beard appeared, looking at the camera in a messy room**

"What is that Jaune?", Ruby wondered.

"Why he looks like a hobo? Again?!", Yelled Weiss.

"Maybe he's actually one in this video, I don't know." Yang said as she opened a coke can.

"**So let's just say you're an average dude", said Jaune on a very weird voice, "living the life of an average guy, but for some dudes getting girls to like them, can be quite a challenge"**

"Is that right?", Pyrrha asked to Ren

Ren simply shrugged, "I doubt I can be considered an average guy, besides I have Nora that keeps scaring girls for some reason, though I don't really mind."

Nora smiled proudly at the fact Ren recognized her actions to keep her ren away from other hussies. though he still can see her love for him!.

"**Luckily, there's a thing called just girly things on the internet, and it tells us exactly what girls like!"**

"Wait is that a thing?", Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged "Maybe? I don't know, but I'm sure it's not exactly things we really like, like this Jaune assures on the camera."

"Let's just see where this goes.", Pyrrha said.

"**Now it's scientifically proved that if we follow their instructions, they would be obliged to give us a chance."**

"Yeah I doubt that.", Yang said.

"I hope my Jaune didn't see anything of that…", Weiss murmured. Fortunately the others didn't hear it, with Blake's exception, who gritted her teeth in anger.

"**And I'm gonna show that to you today! Ladies! We just about any girly thing that any girl could want!"**

"I don't know but I think something stupid will happen"

"Oh well, Zeta said "Enjoy it" so…", Yang shrugged before slurping her drink

**The screen showed a field filled with lots of flowers as a girl was running while behind there was a man with tattoos walking behind her, while a piano played on the background and below there was a sentence; When he chases you.**

"When he chases you? I don't know if I'd like that", said Yang

"The fields is still very pretty though", said Blake.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to Jaune chasing me in that place…", Muttered Pyrrha.

**Suddenly, the camera turned to a Jaune using a white cloth that covered all his body. Except for some holes in his butt, and wearing a salamander hat as he ran into two college girls who terribly escaped from there.**

"…what?", Ruby said confused.

"Why is Jaune chasing two girls through the city?", Pyrrha asked.

"Oh my god this is so dumb!", Yang said as she covered her mouth and laughed.

Meanwhile Nora was giggling and Ren cracked a tiny smile.

"**Being fresh out of the shower", another image appeared as a woman showed her bare back with her wet hair on a bath tube.**

"Well I guess that is something every rational person would like it:", Said Weiss.

"I don't see how this could be something wei-"

**Then the screen showed Sun on a bathtub filled with water, gutturally screaming as he sat up after he was submerged on the water.**

"-and nevermind, this video is stupid", stated Blake.

"Wait is that Sun?! Why he's so shortly?!", Nora exclaimed, laughing out loud

"Oh my god he's tinier than me and Weiss without heels!", exclaimed Ruby

"Hey! I'm not tiny!", growled Weiss

Meanwhile Ren just kept a poker face.

"**Having a few drinks at the end of the day", appeared another image with a woman serving a bottle of alcohol on a glass with a half of a lemon on it.**

"Oh mama likes!", Yang grinned, "Though I'm not really into alcoholic drinks, I'm fine with strawberry sunshines."

"Are you sure about what are you saying?", Said Weiss.

"Hey I'm not my uncle Qrow", she defended.

**The screen turned to a Jaune wearing a pink suit, on a white room with Japanese posters on the wall**

"**Cheers!", said Jaune with a smile as he showed the drink to the camera.**

**Until for a few seconds later where he threw the glass to the wall and gutturally screaming to the ceiling.**

"**HYAAAAAA!"**

"Seriously, what's with this Jaune?", said Blake annoyed

"I don't know but if he behaves like this in our world I'd beat his butt", Weiss said grumpily

"Or call a psychiatrist, I think that would be better", Ren suggested.

"**Loving when boys are good with animals", appeared other image with a guy holding a white bunny**

"Oh no", Yang said concerned.

"What? What happen-hey! Can't see!", Ruby her eyes were covered.

"Sorry sis is for your good!"

**Suddenly Jaune appeared laying on the ground of a dirty alley with a newspaper on his head and a dead rat next to him.**

"Are you serious?", said Blake, grossed out.

"I don't think that should be funny", said Pyrrha in the same state as Blake.

"**Stuart! Stuart!", Shouted jaune worriedly as he moved the rat with a finger, then started repeatedly touching the rat on the chest "CPR! CPR! Medic!"**

Weiss face palmed at the simple sight of her boyfriend doing something as stupid and filthy as that.

"Next time I saw this dolt I'm going to force him to wash his hands seven times", she said while the rest of the group make a uncomfortable face, except for Nora who was still giggling.

"**Wanting a huge walk-in closet" appeared another picture with a big closet with lots of exclusive and beautiful clothes**

Yang stopped covering Ruby's eyes as she looked at the picture, "Eh, actually not bad, Hey Weiss, do you have a closet like that?"

"I actually do", Said Weiss nonchalantly, "All the most expensive dresses you could ever find in Atlas."

"Huh, I actually just have 3 pairs of clothes", Contemplated Nora, "Oh well, More money for pancakes!"

**Then the screen turned to naked Dove making weird noises and shaking inside a closet.**

"**Shut the fuck up!", yelled Jaune.**

"Ehh…", Ruby tilted her head, trying to formulate something but nothing came to her head.

"That was Dove from team CRDL?", Yang asked.

"I don't have words for this.", Blake facepalmed.

"**Loving the smell of fresh laundry", another picture appeared; a blonde woman smelling a blue blanket**

"Let me guess, Jaune is gonna enter to a washing machine", said Yang.

"I can see it.", Ruby admitted.

**Suddenly in the screen Jaune appeared with the same pink suit as before and started to shake and making weird noises on the floor of a laundry room, much for the shock of two women that were just putting dirty clothes on a washing machine.**

Yang blinks three times before speaking again, "Well, now that's unexpected"

Weiss growled and buried her face on her hands, "This is so painful to watch!"

"Same…", whispered Pyrrha.

"**Classy boys", appeared a picture of a guy using a white bow tie**

**Only for the screen to show a Jaune screaming and crying along with a bald and semi naked Qrow that was covered in chocolate on the floor.**

Weiss growled loudly on her hands while the group made another awkward face.

"Why Uncle Qrow is doing that?", Ruby asked.

"I don't know sis but I really don't want to know the context of that", Yang answered.

**"Watching fireworks with the ones you love" Another picture with fireworks on it.**

"Let me guess, Jaune using fireworks against other people", grumbled Blake.

**The screen showed a Scarlet with a purple wig and wearing only his boxers, resting his arms against a stick until a firework went into his butt and exploded, making him yell of pain.**

"Well at least this time wasn't Jaune, right?", Said Ren, trying to be a bit optimistic.

The entire group but Nora and Yang growled.

**"Taking pictures of fireworks!"**

"Wait, don't tell me-", Pyrrha say but she was interrupted.

**Then, the screen showed more fireworks going to Scarlet's ass and body, while he was screaming in pain**

"Yup!", giggled Yang.

"**When he plans surprises for you", another picture of a man kissing a woman that was wearing a blindfold.**

**Then Jaune appeared with the pink suit, laying on an elevator floor, showing his crotch to the elevator door who just opened while classical music was playing on the background.**

"Well, that's a surprise for the person in front of that Jaune", Grimaced Yang.

"What's with Jaune and the pink suit though?", asked Ruby.

"I don't know, but it looks he likes to wear it", replied Ren.

"**Dreaming about Miles", a new picture appeared on the screen. A picture of Miles Luna.**

"Who's that guy?", Asked Nora

"I don't know but looks like an older Jaune", guessed Yang

**Then the screen turned to Jaune in a bathtub with a purple wig and blood on his mouth and chin.**

"**Miles pls", a robotic voice said as Jaune spitted blood on the picture of Miles that Jaune was holding.**

"Eww!", exclaimed Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah that's… that's disgusting", Yang said.

"Is that real blood?", Asked Ruby

"I don't think so, but still it's disgusting", said Pyrrha.

"**Miles pls", said again the robotic voice as Jaune moved his head, showing to the camera how he was in a half coma state.**

**The screen quickly turned to another picture**

"**Believing that Miles Luna is perfection"**

**Then Jaune appeared again, spitting against the miles photo in the bath tube**

"**Miles Luna eyes"**

**Jaune spitting again at the photo in the bath tub**

"**Feeling beautiful because of Miles luna"**

**Jaune spitting again at the photo of Miles in the bath tub.**

"**Miles Luna's high notes"**

**Jaune spitting again at-**

"OH MY GOD STOP DOING THAT!", exclaimed Team RWBY and Pyrrha in utter annoyance.

"How many times we have to see Jaune spitting blood?! It's not funny!", exclaimed Pyrrha furiously.

"And who the heck is Miles Luna?!", Asked Ruby.

Meanwhile Nora was laughing like crazy.

"**Hoping to be happily in love when you're older", said a new picture of an old man in front of a lady woman, hiding a rose behind his back.**

"Finally! No Miles Luna picture!", exclaimed Blake.

"Huh.. Actually the picture is very pretty", noted Pyrrha.

Ruby imagined herself in that place, with Jaune as his husband, giving her a bouquet of roses, while enjoying their life. The image cause to blush a little

Meanwhile Weiss sulked, "Let's see how this video ruins the picture…"

**Suddenly Ozpin appeared sitting on a bench, looking at younger students**

"**I hope you all get cancer, fuck you's all!"**

"HAHAHAHA!", Yang couldn't help but laugh loudly along with Nora.

And secretly, Pyrrha was hiding some giggles.

"Yang! That's insensitive!", Complained Blake

"I-I know but, P-Professor Ozpin d-doing that, Hahaha!"

"Maybe it's insensitive for a person to say that but it doesn't stop it of being a bit funny", Ren said.

"How is this remotely funny?", asked Weiss.

"Well, actually I enjoy a bit of dark humor.", Ren cracked a tiny smile before everyone turned to the screen.

"**Playing silly games with him", said another picture of a man and a woman sitting outside on wooden chairs and playing a finger game.**

"Let's see where this goes now…", grumbled Blake.

"Hey Weiss, have you do something like that with Jaune? Playing finger games with him?", asked Ren curiously.

Weiss blushed a bit as she looked away," W-well, we had, sometimes, when we were bored and Jaune wanted a hug or a kiss or-"

Then turned to see the furious glares of the rest of the girls

"I-I think I will shut up now."

"Good.", said the rest of the girls and returned to the screen

**In the screen, there were five guys, along with Jaune who was holding the camera, playing rock, paper and scissors in Japanese.**

"**Yes!", yelled Neptune with a brown suit that covered everything but his face, because he won.**

**Then quickly the camera turned to Mercury wearing a deer mask, and putting a brown stick on his mouth and choking on it.**

"….", was the only thing the group could say at the image

"Okay, that's disturbing, next!", yelled Yang.

**When boy do that adorable half smile**

"I don't know what's that supposed to be mean but I think it means something stupid", said Blake

**Suddenly the bald Qrow appeared again, sitting on the floor along with Jaune, doing guttural noises and doing a strange smile while his eyes rolled into the back of his head and chocolate syrup dropped from his mouth.**

"I know it", groaned Blake.

"Hah, reminds me of that time uncle Qrow does something like that when dad found him", grinned Yang," Yeah, old times"

"**Hoping he will notice you!" appeared the picture of a woman looking at the sky**

Nora simply stared at Ren and growled in frustration.

**Then, the screen turned to Jaune making sexual signs and cursing to Ren while he was playing with a claw machine**

Yang snorted, "I can see Jaune doing that just to mess with Ren"

"He actually did, once, just to distract me", Ren said with a smile, "He couldn't"

"**Can play an instrument!"**

"Okay, bit question, how is that something only girls want?", asked Blake

"I suppose Just girly things are just stupid images with a ridiculous phrase, not that I would be surprised", said Weiss

**Then, the camera turned to Jaune, with the salamander suit, playing a flute with his nose, and looking directly and awkwardly at the camera.**

"uhh, Yang, I feel uncomfortable at how Jaune is watching us"

"I feel the same sis"

"And you know what the worst part is? He actually plays that song very good!", yelled Weiss

"**Writing you own songs!"**

"Again, why just girls would-"

"Stop trying to make sense to this video Blake, I stopped doing that a time ago", Ren told her.

**Suddenly Jaune with a gangster look, moving maniacally his hands and not moving his mouth or his face, like if he was a robot.**

"**I'm a spiritual lyrical individual spiritual miracle lyrical individual-", sang Jaune in the background while the video was projecting him doing weird signs with his hands.**

Yang giggled, along with Ruby, "Okay, now that was funny"

"For once I agree", giggled Pyrrha

**Swim with fish!**

"Just blakey things", giggled Yang, making Blake growl

**The screen quickly tuned to Jaune in a lake, grabbing a fish**

"**Oh boy!", he exclaimed as he took the fish and threw it to the floor**

**Then grabbed the fish again and started to jerk the fishtail off**

"**Look at the pain in his ass!", he exclaimed at the camera.**

Seriously why is Jaune doing this? Is he stupid or something?". Groaned Weiss

"I don't know but he is wasting a good meal for a stupid joke", said Blake.

**Taking a bath together**

Weiss for some reason, started to whistle a song while avoiding the girl's gazes.

**Then the screen turned to Fox only in his boxers, grabbing Jaune by the neck and drowning him in a bathtub, while music played on the background and a bucket hit against his head.**

"Hey what the hell?!", yelled Yang.

"Hey is that Fox from team CFVY?", asked Ruby, "Why he's wearing only boxers?"

"A better question is why is he drowning Jaune?!", exclaimed Pyrrha

**Taking relaxing baths!**

**The screen turned to the same part of Jaune drowning but slower and focusing in Jaune's face as he got hit by the bucket.**

"Hehehe! Okay that was funny", laughed Nora.

"No it isn't!", Said Pyrrha," Our leader is drowning for crying out loud!"

**Firework finales!**

"Oh no, no more fireworks…", growled Blake.

**The screen showed this time Jaune on a field as he was dodging some fireworks that were coming to him, along with some other guys' dresses with weird clothes in slow motion.**

**Some guys like Sun who was wearing a black suit and Sage with an afro wig were groaning on the ground, and others like Jaune and fox with a red suit that covered all his body but his face were running for their lives.**

"Pfft! Well at least it wasn't like the other two", said Yang.

"**When boys never give up on you!"**

"Well I know that Jaune would never give up on us…", said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, he's the best.", smiled Ruby.

"Let's see how this video ruins it, again", said Blake.

**The screen showed again Jaune in the street with the salamander suit chasing the girls, but this time focusing on the girls and they ran and screeched in slow mode.**

"Well… I have to admit that was kind of weak", said Nora

"Yeah, I was expecting something weirder to be honest", added Yang

**The one best friend that you do everything with!**

**Then the screen showed Jaune with the pink suit and Ren with a red one, babbling like idiots and running to an elevator that just opened, revealing Neptune in the interior as the two guys with the suits grabbed him and start doing grinding his crotches against Neptune's face, who tried to cover his face in vain.**

"Now that's something new!", yelled Nora laughing

"And I need to wash my eyes after this one!", exclaimed Weiss sarcastically.

"Why am I wearing a red suit?", Ren asked confused.

"I don't know but you look stupid, no offense", said Yang

"None taken", replied the ninja

"**Loving the taste of watermelon"**

**Then in the camera Jaune appeared sexually licking a little watermelon to a semi naked Sage who started to furiously lick his nipples while in the background a slow son was being played.**

"Uhhh…", said Ruby, "Yang, I think I'm losing some brain cells by watching this"

"Wait, so you're telling me you had more than one brain cell?", asked Weiss.

"Hey!"

"**Trying to forget him but he's all you think about"**

**Then Jaune appeared in the streets wearing the pink suit, screaming "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!", to little girl who stepped back, scared of the blond man.**

"What's with Jaune and that suit? he uses it a lot", Asked Pyrrha**.**

"At this point, I don't really want to know", sighed Blake.

"**Support gay rights!"**

**Then the camera showed Scarlet again with the purple wig.**

"**Get down boy!", ordered Jaune as he put Scarlet's arms on a wooden railing with Ren wearing the red suit, as they both spanked Scarlet's butt cheeks.**

**Then the camera cut to Scarlet yelling, "Spank it! Spank it!", then Jaune approached to spank a cheek again "Oh yeah baby!"**

"Oh well look at that, I just lost my appetite!", Blake said as she dropped the popcorn to the round

"Don't be so dramatic, Blake", Said Yang.

"Yang, I just saw Jaune spanking another guy's butt"

"At least it's a man and not another girl, because if that were the case…", suddenly her eyes became red, "I wouldn't be so calm right now."

"**Playfully fighting!"**

**The screen turned again to Jaune wearing the salamander suit as Cardin, wearing only red clothes, used a belt to whip him on his back, causing him to yell in pain.**

"Ouchie!", Ruby exclaimed.

"**Wanting to take a romantic bath with him"**

Weiss began again to whistle as she looked away to avoid the other girls' glares

"Weiss, Do you want to share something with us?" asked Blake.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just… remembered something", the white haired girl replied with a tiny smile.

"And what did you exactly remember?", Pyrrha asked, but before she could say something else, the screen turned to a new video.

**On it, Jaune was sitting on a bathtub, surround by veggies and ramen noodles, wearing sunglasses, a cigar on his mouth, and holding two leeks on his hands**

**Jaune looked at the camera, and smiled.**

Yang giggled," it's funny because he's a noodle boy"

Pyrrha snorted, "Okay, now that's kinda fun"

"Why he has a cigar though?", asked Ruby.

"**Taking a bath with him!"**

**Suddenly Jaune grabbed some noodles with some veggies from the bathtub and started to furiously eat them.**

"Ok, gross!", Said Blake.

"**Just bath Bombs!", then Jaune appeared opening flavor packets and dropping them on the bathtub and on himself.**

"**Yeah boy! A bon appetite!", he exclaimed.**

"Yummy", said Weiss without realizing. But when she did, she immediately covered her mouth.

"What did you say Weiss?", asked Yang

"Don't tell me you remembered something else.", said angrily Blake, while the rest glared at Weiss for an answer.

"I-I-I"

"Hey Look! Pancakes!", Suddenly Nora pointed at the screen , distracting everyone in the process.

"**When boys can cook!"**

"I hope fearless leader doesn't do anything wrong to pancakes", whined Nora.

"I don't think Jaune would do something as th-"

Suddenly jaune appeared with the same clothes as when he presented the video.

"Now we can look at the quesadilla, right?", said Jaune as he opened a tortilla that had a dead rat inside it, along with other one near on the table

"EWW!", said everyone grossed out as they looked away of the screen.

"Oh my god I can look at this!", complained Blake

"Seriously this Jaune is out of his mind", Pyrrha said concerned as she looked away.

"**A bit of salt on there, and a bit of sauce on there!", said Jaune**

**Then another picture appeared**

"**When he cooks an amazing meal for you!"**

"**Why did you serve me dead rats?", said tiny sun as he stared at two quesadillas with two rats on it, and a weird yellow juice in the middle.**

"Oh my god I can't see this!", Ruby covered her eyes.

**Few seconds later the camera cuts to tiny Sun going to the bathroom and throws out**

"**Oh shit!", said Jaune worriedly.**

"Ugh, I want to throw up too!", yelled Yang.

"Can we skip this part?", asked Pyrrha

"**When he cooks for you!"**

"**It's a family recipe!", said Jaune at the camera laughing while Sun kept vomiting on the bathroom.**

"Looks like he wasn't so worried", said Ren

"**This is fucked up! You're a sick man Jaune!", yelled Sun to Jaune after leaving the bathroom**

"Until someone says it!", exclaimed Weiss

"This Jaune really has problems", murmured Blake.

"Yeah! No cool Jaune-Jaune! You don't do that to your friends! Even if they are tiny for some reason!", exclaimed Nora.

"**Boys who like animals!"**

"I swear that if I see another dead ra-"

"**You can tell it really had a horrible dead", Said Jaune as he hold a dead rat**

"GOD DAMMIT JAUNE!", yelled Yang.

"Seriously, no cool.", Said Ruby still looking away.

"**Look at the flick of the wrist! Look at the flick of the wrist!", Jaune laughed as he moved the rat's writs with a finger.**

"**Boys with abs!", another picture appeared.**

"Please god let this not be another dead rat video.", begged Ruby

"I don't see how the image of a guy with abs can be wei-"

"**UGH!", said tiny Sun after he left the bathtub as he flexed his incredible muscles, while Jaune was staring at them and licking his lips.**

"… Ok I don't have words for this", said Blake.

"Why is Jaune licking his lips?", asked Pyrrha

"Maybe he's gay in this universe?", suggested Yang

"**Taking a hot shower after a long day"**

**Suddenly Jaune lied on a table with his face covered with a blanket as someone else started pouring water on his face, drowning him as Jaune yelled for help**

"Oh my god he's being tortured!", gasped Pyrrha.

"This must be the weirdest thing I ever saw since Ruby put a cookie inside her nose", groaned Weiss

"Wait, did she really do that?", asked Yang as she looked at a proud Ruby.

"I have a good technique!", said Ruby.

"I don't know how you're so proud of that", murmured Blake.

"**You're not ugly, society is!", another picture appeared on screen, just for a few seconds until the screen showed Bald Qrow laying on the ground, crying while chocolate fell from his mouth**

"**GOD LET ME UNFINISHED!"**

"Oh my god the memories are kicking in!", yelled Yang

"Your uncle is weird Ruby", said Blake.

"Yeah you don't have to remind me…", Ruby whispered.

"**Remind yourself that is okay not to be perfect!"**

"**GOD LET ME UNFINISHED!"**

"My god! Why he has chocolate on his mouth?", said Pyrrha shocked

"I hope that's chocolate and not another thing.", Muttered Ren.

"**Being addicted to chocolate!"**

"Well it looks like it really is chocolate", Ren let out a sigh of relief

"What do you think it was?", asked Nora.

"You don't want to know", quickly replied Ren.

"**You have to help him! He's sick!", said Jaune on the background as Bald Qrow was yelling of pain on the floor.**

**Quickly the screen turned to another picture**

"**Eating the leftover chocolate icing!"**

**And the screen quickly turned to Bald Qrow and Taiyang with a black suit spitting chocolate to Port's bare chest. The professor wearing an aluminum hat in that moment**

"HAH! Look! Professor Port's head looks like a Kiss candy!", Nora laughed uncontrollably at that image.

"Oh my god and when I thought my dad couldn't be more ridiculous…", Yang muttered

"I'll have nightmares after this", Said Ruby mortified.

"**Going on a boat with him!"**

**Then the camera turned to a Jaune on a lake, with a double row, sitting on an inflatable float and wearing swimming glasses, with a bucket on his lap and looking around confused**

Weiss snorted.

"Wait, do you actually find that funny?", asked Yang

"Well, it's dumb, but not too dumb like the rest of parts we have seen before!", argued Weiss.

"**Hot swimme-**

"NOPE!", said all the girls as they looked away from the screen.

"Ehm… girls, what are you doing?", asked Ren confused.

"Being loyal!", the girls said at the unison.

**Then appeared Jaune in the lake again looking utterly confused**

**Then another image appeared on screen**

"The sin has left?", asked Ruby with her eyes closed.

Blake opened one eye, and sighed in relief

"Sin is gone, guys", and all the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"**Getting crazy at parties!"**

"**WAHHHH!", appeared Bald Qrow in the floor screaming as Jaune started to whip him with a belt.**

"And I got another trauma!", sarcastically cheered Yang.

"I wonder how I'm gonna be able to see Uncle Qrow again", wondered Ruby.

"Well your uncle was already a drunk and an irresponsible man, I don't see what changes now", said Weiss.

"How do you know that?", asked Pyrrha.

"My sister Winter had talked about him a couple of times", the white haired girl explained before returning at the screen.

"**Boys with nice jawlines!"**

**Then Jaune showed up with a hat doing a stupid grin, showing his teeth and doing a dorky sound.**

This time Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha snorted

"Ok, now that's a bit silly", said Blake with a tiny smile.

"But cute", admitted Weiss

"I can see our Jaune doing that", said Pyrrha.

"**Being crazy!"**

"**GAHBEEE!", Bald Qrow appeared again screaming like crazy at the sky**

"And we got back to my uncle again!", said sarcastically Yang..

"Whohoo!", cheered Nora in response.

"**Trying new things with your friends!"**

**The camera turned to a cup with weird things inside of it**

"**So we have mushrooms, snails, tissues", Jaune spoke before the mixture of disgusting things was put on a blender.**

"Ew!", exclaimed Weiss.

"Don't tell me someone is gonna eat that", said Pyrrha fearfully

"Oh boy!", said yang

**After that, they put the mixture on a plate and made Neptune on a red suit to eat it**

**He tried but he spitted it out immediately on the plate, while the rest of the guys were laughing **

"…Why?", Blake asked disgusted.

Pyrrha sighed, "At this point I just want this video to end…"

"**Always feeling upset when you fight against your best friend", a new picture showed up.**

**Then the camera turned to yang grabbing Jaune by the neck and slamming him into the wall.**

"Finally! Some fun!", Yang laughed.

"And there's jaune with the pink suit again", growled Weiss

**Then Yang grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and threw him to a desk that immediately broke, and Jaune curved his back so he could block the things that were in the desk to fall to the floor**.

Yang giggled," Look at his face, even I'm laughing in the video!"

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes and said nothing, hoping the video would end soon.

"When boys are kinda shy!"

"Is Jaune shy?", Ren asked.

"No, he's socially awkward", answered Weiss tiredly.

"What's the difference?", asked Ren

"Shy people can't talk with people really well and use to stutter or directly not talk at all. Jaune says stupid things out loud without thinking because he gets nervous, that's the difference.", growled Weiss.

"Hah! just like Ruby! I remember that time I presented to so some fr-Mhmh!"

"Nobody needs to know that!", Yelled Ruby as she covered her sister's mouth.

**Suddenly the camera turned to Jaune entering to a fast food store; he goes to a woman cashier and says out loud**

"**Eh do you have any p*ssy?"**

Weiss facepalmed and loudly groaned on her hand.

Nora simply giggled.

"Well I don't know that's supposed a shy thing to say but….", Yang giggled.

**Then the image turned to the Jaune of the beginning looking at the camera**

"**Ok yeah I kinda see why girls wouldn't want to see this"**

"EVEN HE ADMITS IT!"; shrieked Weiss

"**It's filthy Jaune motherf*cka! It's filthy Jaune B*tch!"**

**And the video ends**

"Finally!", said the group, except for Nora that whined and Ren that said nothing.

"Aww I wanted to see more!", whined Nora.

"huh, it looks like it got cut in some parts", noted Ren.

"Does it matter? At least we don't have to see that thing again", complied Blake

"Yeah, I actually want to talk with Zeta about what kind of videos are watching right now", Said Pyrrha.

"Let's call him then, HEY IDIOT!", yelled Yang

"**I have a name, Xiao Long"**, said a voice from the screen, then, Zeta teleported in front of the group, "But I heard you complaining, what happened?"

"Hey How do did that?", asked Ruby

Zeta shrugged, "I don't know, does it matter though"

"Whatever, can you explain us why we just saw that garbage from before?", asked Yang angrily.

"Huh? Explain yourself", said Zeta confused.

"We just saw a repulsive video of Jaune doing stupid things with rats", Replied Weiss

"And being tortured too!", added Pyrrha

"And my uncle spitting chocolate from his mouth", added Yang.

"I still don't get why he was doing that, and why he was bald", asked Ruby to no one.

"… I don't know what you are guys talking about, but I'm going to see the playlist just in case."

And just like that, Zeta quickly teleported, behind the screen.

Suddenly, the group could hear loudly construction and demolition noises, making them to cover their ears.

"What is he doing?!", shrieked Weiss.

"Sounds like one of Nora's explosions!", said Pyrrha

"Sound like that time I got really pissed at Ruby for stealing my breakfast!", noted Yang.

Suddenly the noises, stopped, and Zeta came back

"I found the problem."

"Oh do you?", said sarcastically Weiss.

"What happened?", Asked Ruby.

Zeta showed a little pen drive.

"You guys watched a video from Filthy Jaune."

"Filthy... Jaune?", Repeated Blake.

"I have to admit it's a very good name for what we had seen", scoffed Yang.

"Yeah, that's the idea; this Jaune is from a very weird realm; he's sometimes called Papa Jaune or Jaundice of the filth; but in any case, he's from one of the weirdest and sometimes most offensives realms of all time."

"And why you show us something like that?", asked Blake.

"I didn't, I think someone wanted to pull you a prank, I wonder who did it…", Zeta rubbed his chin as he threw the pen drive away, "Oh, whatever, I don't think that video can really affect to this T-rated world"

"T-rated world?", asked Ren.

"Oops! Forget about that last part", said Zeta as he took out another pen drive, "What matters here is that I have another pen drive. Don't worry; this one is different to the first one… I think"

"What you mean with "I think"?", inquired Weiss.

Zeta sighed, "Can't you stop complaining for a bit? This playlist was made by other people that are watching the same videos as you and wanted to suggest some of their favorite videos; so if you want to complain, their names will be above the video."

"Wait, so are you telling us there's unknown people watching this too?", Yang asked.

"Does that mean that are being watched too?"

"Surprise!", said Zeta with a smile, "Don't get too paranoid though, they are people just like me or you, but in another universe and ready to enjoy some crazy videos about Jaune."

"Oh… well, I don't know how to feel about that", said Pyrrha.

"There are aliens watching us?! Ren! There are aliens watching us! Hello aliens!", Shouted Nora to the sky.

"They are not aliens Nora, they- Ugh, I'm just gonna put this pen drive now so I could continue with my work… Oh but before that!", Zeta snapped his fingers," I'm going to let more people inside so they can accompany you, just give me a second!"

Zeta teleported and few seconds later he appeared with five adults.

"Welcome to the cinema!", said Zeta optimistically ,"Please take a seat and get comfortable before I put this thing to work!"

And just like that, he disappeared. Leaving said adults very confused.

"Where are we, Ozpin?"

"I don't know, but I can't see any trace of Salem's work in this place"

"Did I get drunk again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were drunk, Qrow"

"Shut up Ice Queen!"

"And here we go again", a blonde man sighed "Honestly, I don't want to- girls?"

"Dad?!", Yang and Ruby shouted before running into him and giving him a hug

"Hey! How are you girls? How is Beacon?", Asked Taiyang.

"Beacon is fine dad", Ruby replied

"What are you doing here?", asked Yang

"Well I was finishing cleaning the house when suddenly I appeared here", Tai said a bit confused," What about you girls?"

"Oh well we were in our dorm sleeping I think? I don't remember", answered Ruby.

"Yeah, everything's still confusing.

"Hey? Don't I receive a hug too?", asked Qrow, but when he saw the uncomfortable look of his nieces he raised a brow, "Hey, what happened?"

"Sorry uncle Qrow, is not you, is-"

"Well, it's actually you; we saw a video of you doing some weird stuff that I don't really want to talk about"

"Wait, what kind of weird thing?", asked Taiyang narrowing his eyes to Qrow, "Qrow, did you recorded yourself again drunk?"

"Hey! Since when I did that?"

"Do I have to remind you that time on the academy halls?"

"It was just once! And it was a bet.", Qrow argued.

"You should really abstain of alcohol Qrow", Winter passed past him as she approached to Weiss with a warm smile, "Hello sister, long time no see."

Weiss smiled before standing up and giving her sister a hug.

"Ugh, you don't know how I needed a hug, Winter", growled Weiss

"What happened? Are you stressed? Beacon has been rough?", asked Winter.

"Actually, I feel stressed because of what we just saw in that screen"

"What did you watch then?"

"Awesome and wacky videos!", yelled Nora behind.

"Actually, they are some kind of crazy videos about our leader Jaune while Zeta is working with our world", explained Ren.

"Zeta? Is that the name of the teen that teleported us here?", asked Ozpin.

"Do you think he's related to the Queen?", asked Goodwitch.

"If he was, I don't think he would put us inside a cinema with a bathroom and a giant fridge for us", Ozpin replied, then approached to a chair near Pyrrha, "let's just watch what that man wants to show us before making any conclusions"

"So anyways, what kind of videos were just watching?", asked Taiyang as he sat at Yang's right while Qrow sat at Taiyang's right, huffing under his breath.

"Oh well, we just saw two weird videos about a friend of ours, Jaune, cool guy, a bit silly though but doesn't matter", explained Yang, "And he was like the main character of these weird videos were stupid stuff happened."

"Wait, isn't Jaune the guy you wrote in the letter you sent me you were da-"

"Shhh!", Weiss put a finger on her sister's lips, "Not too loud! This is a dangerous zone!"

"… What are you talking about Wei-!", Winter then noticed the faces of mild anger on Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and Blake behind Weiss, "Oh, I get it, you caught him first, huh? I wasn't expecting that kind of competition from my little sister", she teased.

"Winter, not here…", Weiss said, her face flushing a bit.

Winter let out a warm chuckle, "Alright, alright, I won't say anything else, I'm going to sit now, okay? So we can continue watching… what you were watching again?"

"Wacky videos about fearless leader!", Nora replied excited.

"Yeah, uh… that. As long as we have fun I'll accept it", said Winter as she approached to a chair near Goodwitch.

"Can you laugh, Ice queen?", asked Qrow.

"I think I have better sense of humor than you, Mr. drunk man", huffed Winter as she sat on the chair

Qrow scoffed as he put his arms behind his head and looked at Tai with a smile, "She still wants me"

Taiyang simply rolled his eyes before turning to Yang

"So, any idea of what are we going to watch now?", he asked.

Yang shrugged, " I don't know, that Zeta guy just changed the playlist, so –"

Suddenly, static appeared on the screen

"yay! More wacky stuff!", cheered Nora

"Nora, please sit down", said Ren

"Okie dokie!", and she complied.

**The screen turned black as a white sentence appeared on it**

**Requested by: Guest**

"What kind of name is guest?", Nora asked.

"Maybe is an username?", suggested Pyrrha

"Or maybe he or she was too lazy to write a name", shrugged Qrow.

**Suddenly the screen turned to Ozpin on a funeral, giving a speech**

"**We've gathered here today to remember someone who was family to some and friend of everyone whose lives he touched", Ozpin spoke as the camera turned to the coffin.**

"Eh, what?", Said confused Pyrrha, "Why are we watching a funeral?"

"I don't know Ms. Nikos but", Ozpin sighed, "This is giving me some bad memories"

"I can relate", Murmured Goodwitch

"Huh, I thought this was supposed to be a funny video?", said Winter.

"It was supposed to! But Zeta changed the playlist and… Oh no", gasped Ruby.

"What?", asked Yang to her sister

"If Zeta changed the playlist, but the videos are still of Jaune, does that mean that this…"

Pyrrha gasped in horror and realization, "Are we watching Jaune's funeral?!"

"WHAT?!", shrieked Weiss in horror while her skin paled along with Blake's. Said faunus couldn't say a word because of the shock and stared at the coffin like a bad nightmare.

"Hey! That's not funny!", said Nora angry as she stood up, "I can't accept Jaune playing with dead rats and being tortured but not this!"

"…you know, that part of accepting Jaune being tortured doesn't sound very good when you said it out loud"

"Ren, you're running my anger speech!

"Hey, hey!, can you guys shut up a bit?", yelled Qrow as he stood up. The group stared at him, waiting for him to continue, "I know this looks like a bad joke, and I know one when I see it, but if my nieces and their weird friends are right-"

"Hey!"

"-then that means this is a video with a plot twist!"

"What do you mean, Qrow?", asked Taiyang.

"Just", Qrow sighed, "Just wait at the end of the video", and then he sat up as the group turned to the screen.

"**Before we begin, however", Ozpin continued his speech, "the deceased has requested in his final moments that this announcement be made."**

Weiss loudly whined at the picture of Jaune's coffin, "Baby…"

"What did you say?", Pyrrha glared at Weiss.

"Nothing!", Weiss blushed red as she covered her mouth.

**Ozpin grabbed a piece of paper and started to read, "It states that in the event of his death, his possessions will not divided among friends or loved ones"**

"huh…", Blake hummed, "Well, that is not a bad wis-"

**Ozpin continued as he looked at the paper with an odd look, "And instead, his skeleton and his ghost will and I quote "Duel to see who gets to keep my garbage""**

"Hah! Called it!", chuckled Qrow while the group stared at the screen in silence.

"…You have to be kidding me", Weiss growled.

"Oh! Oh!, Don't tell me Fearless leader's skeleton and ghost are going to fight!", Said Nra as he bounced in her seat.

"That… that must be some kind of bad joke.", Blake said baffled.

**Ozpin chuckled a bit before turning to the public**

"**haha, obviously a little of posthumous humor for-"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", suddenly the skeleton of Jaune opened the coffin, throwing the flowers away as it furiously yelled! While a metal song played on the background!**

"Oh my god it's happening Ren!", Nora laughed uncontrollably as she grabbed Ren's shoulder and started to furiously shaking him.

"**Holy sh*t!", Ozpin gasped as the skeleton stood up from the coffin.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the skeleton yelled louder while Jaune's family looked terrified.**

**Then, from a chair a ghost magically appeared.**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", the ghost yelled as the rest of people alive started to run for their lives.**

**Then, the skeleton approached to the ghost and started to do the most epic battle of their lives while metal music began playing louder in the background while Ozpin was looking at the fight astonished.**

"Go jaune's skeleton!", cheered Nora.

"I say the ghost wins!", Qrow said nonchalantly.

"How did you know this was going to happen Qrow?", asked Taiyang confused.

Qrow shrugged, "My students and Yang send me memes almost every day; at this point I think I'm a professional"

"Oh my god...", Growled Blake as she covered her face with the palm of her face. "Of course something like this would happen! Why I was so worried before?"

"This is so duuuuumb!", Weiss yelled again as she buried her face on her hands

Meanwhile Yang and Ruby were giggling like kids.

"Ok now that was unexpected, but kinda fun", admitted Ruby.

"Wait is that zombie Jaune on his coffin looking at the fight?", Yang pointed at the screen.

**Indeed, in said coffin was the corpse of Jaune looking at the fight happily while Ozpin looked afraid at the sight of the living corpse.**

Pyrrha snorted at that image, "He looks like a tiny kid watching."

Ozpin in the chair cracked a smile, "I have to admit it was a good joke, though I didn't like it took the funeral theme at first"

Winter giggled as she covered her mouth with a hand

"This is so unprofessional", sighed Goodwitch as she massaged one of her temples with a hand.

"Don't be mad, Glynda, is just a joke video, nothing serious", said Ozpin to her, "Maybe afterwards we can talk a bit more with this "Mr. Zeta""

Goodwitch sighed, "Let's just pass to another video."

And then, the video finished and static appeared on the screen.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Author notes: well that was a funny chapter to write, I always wanted to write a Filthy Frank video and I saw the opportunity to do it.**

**Fun Fact! Justgirlythings was the first video I ever saw from Filthy Frank, and I laughed so hard I fell off my chair.**

**Also, the video from the first chapter was from Ethiomod, a gmod video called Gmod Junk; old video but still funny. And the two videos were Ultimate Justgirlythings by Filthy Frank and Skeleton vs Ghost by ProZD**

**And, like if you guys could read, I'm going to do reactions about videos you suggest in the reviews! I saw some very good videos that I really want to write. If you want to suggest some videos remember these rules (because looks like some people didn't read that part)**

**No Anime, No movies (I can accept some trailers, videogame trailers too) and while I can accept some sketches from shows and series, that can be considered spoiler and I don't want to write spoiler. I would be glad if you guys could keep on just youtube videos.**

**Just 3 suggestions per account, nothing else.**

**Oh, by the way, I see some people suggesting other people's work? Yeah, I doubt I would do that; sorry, it's not my style to ask permission to someone else if I can copy their work. No offense, I just really don't like it.**

**See? It's not that hard, is it? I'll be waiting for your new ideas, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

* * *

**Video asked by Leman42x, said a white sentences on a black screen before the video started.**

"What a weird name", Noted Pyrrha.

"probably just an alias", replied Winter

**The screen turned to Jaune entering to a red car, he starts to drive but he forgot that it was in reverse and accidentally crashed against other car that was behind.**

"Oof! that ain't good", Yang gasped.

"Hope mr. Arc has insurance", said Ozpin.

"This gives me some bad memories", Taiyang sighed as he looked at his daughter Ruby.

Ruby noticed his gaze and nervously rubbed the back of her head as she nervously giggled.

**Jaune immediately left the car and looked worriedly at the green car he just hit**

"**Oh god buddy I'm sorry, you okay?!", he said at the driver.**

**Said driver said nothing as they opened the door and revealed a giant chicken with the same size as Jaune.**

"Uhh…", Ren couldnt for a exact word at what he was seeing

"Is that a giant chicken?", Yang asked

"Awesome!", Nora cheered.

**The chicken narrowed his eyes at Jaune, who did the same, both in utterly fury**

"Huh… what's happening?", asked Ruby.

**Suddenly the chicken tackled jaune, along with the door of his car on his back.**

"Holy shit!", yelled Yang.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", cheered Nora

**the chicken began beating Jaune until the blonde put both of his hand on the chicken's neck, choking him. then the blonde kicked the chicken away from him. giving him enough time to stood up and take the red door of his car.**

**the chicken stood up, but for only get beat by Jaune with the red door.**

"C'mon Jaune beat that chick!", Nora cheered.

"that chicken is really mad at Jaune", Noted Blake.

"I would do the same if someone did that to my bike", commented Yang.

**Jaune slammed the door on the chicken's head, destroying the glass and leaving the chicken's arm locked because of the door on its torso. but Still the chicken, using its beak, started to punch Jaune on the cheek**

**Jaune furiously kicked the chicken on the guts, throwing the chicken away and landing on an ice cream truck, scaring two little kids away.**

"Damn, this is better than the Vytal festival", chuckled Qrow, "I would like to have something to-"

Suddenly a bottle of whisky appeared on Qrow's hand, with a little message that said "Enjoy it! but not too much, your nieces are here"

"Got it", murmured Qrow as he opened the bottle.

**Quickly the chicken, no longer with the door on its torso, stood up and entered to the ice cream truck, and started to drive it.**

"**You bastard!", said a little old man with white clothes, probably the ice cream man.**

"that is not very nice of that chicken for leaving an old man like that", said Taiyang.

"I don't know Tai", said Qrow after taking a zip, "that old man gives me a strange feeling he was an ice cream man for dubious reasons"

**the chicken started to drive towards Jaune. the blonde quickly started to escape, but the truck was faster.**

**suddenly the truck seemly looked to hit Jaune as a thud was heard and the truck moved, making the chicken smile.**

"You chicken bastard!", yelled yang

"Is Jaune okay?", Pyrrha asked concerned.

"I doubt the video would end like this", contempled Blake

**Suddenly, Jaune appeared in front of the truck hood and punched the chicken through the window**

"See? I knew it", scoffed Blake.

**Jaune kept punching the chicken until it dodged a punch, and noticed that in front of the truck was another one.**

**the chicken has an idea, and started to accelerate to hit the car so it could hit Jaune.**

"Damn smart chicken", cursed Weiss under her breath.

**The chicken started to approach to the truck, but when it was going to hit, Jaune quickly moved to the right door. the truck hit against the other truck, making the chicken to lost control as Jaune punched the chicken through the door.**

**Suddenly the truck the chicken was driving lost balance and crashed against a lamp post. opening the container that had all the ice creams inside. a group of kids noticed the ice creams and quickly approached to the truck to grab them.**

"Isn't a bit dangerous for those kids of doing that? where are their parents?", asked Goodwitch

"Yeah well free ice cream is free ice cream, I would do the same if I were a kid", shrugged Qrow, "and I'm sure my nieces would do the same"

"I don't think so Qrow, I taught them to never steal", defended Taiyang.

Ruby and Yang simply whistled a song and not looking at their dad.

**Meanwhile, Jaune and the chicken kept punching each other as they walked away from the truck.**

**the two fighters entered to a dirty alley. The chicken grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and started to hit Jaune's head on the walls.**

"Seriously, how are still fighting?", said Blake confused, "They have scratches everywhere, and they don't look to have aura"

"So in this alternate world there are giant chickens and no aura?", asked Winter a bit confused

"What a scary world", whispered Ruby

**That was, until a light suddenly appeared, showing a little brown baby on top of a metal device.**

"**Well, now I have seen Glynda Goodwitch naked", said the baby proudly.**

The entire group stared in shock at the image

"I think I drank a bit too much", growled Qrow.

"Did that baby talk?", Blake said baffled.

"He saw what?!", shrieked Glynda astonished.

**Suddenly the baby was kicked out of the device because of the chicken that landed on him thanks to jaune.**

**then the baby got knocked out near a trash can. **

"Oof! is the baby alright?", asked Pyrrha concerned. It may be still a talking and weird baby but it was still one.

"Don't know, but it looked more like an adult inside a a baby body than a real one", said Qrow as he slurped on his bottle.

**Jaune meanwhile grabbed a trash can and threw it to the chicken, but failed. then the blonde approached to the chicken and jumped on top of him as both started again to fight**

**Suddenly the device turned on, revealing that it was a time machine, and surrounded Jaune and the chicken on a magnetic camp and suddenly, they disappeared.**

"Wait what? what happened with those two?!", said Weiss shocked.

"Probably they teleported somewhere?", suggested Ozpin, "though, a time machine like that in our world…"

"Ironwood must not know about this", muttered Glynda.

"Probably not", nodded Ozpin.

**The camera turned to a wooden cart with horses on the desert being chased by hundred of indians in horses, while a man with hat was shooting at the indians with an old rifle.**

"Hey! what are those guys and why the are dressing funny?", asked Nora.

"I believe they must be violent natives from that age", Ozpin said, "I wonder why they are chasing that cart."

"Maybe they stole something?", suggested Taiyang.

**Then, both Jaune and the chicken appeared on the air, both screaming as they landed on the cart and accidentally kicking the man away while the woman was still driving.**

**However, the chicken and Jaune, who was wearing the hat of the man just fell, continued fighting on the cart while the indians started to get close to the cart and two of them with spears on their arms entered to the cart.**

"You have to respect those two, they keep fighting even when they are being surrounded**", **Qrow chuckled

"I don't know if they are tough or idiots for still fighting", growled Blake, "I bet even Yang would be tired at this point"

Said blonde shrugged, "I can try it though! where's a training room here?"

"I doubt there would be a training room in this cinema Yang", Ren replied

**Jaune and the chicken kept fighting until a third indian that jumped off a horse landed on Jaune's back.**

**suddenly the chicken threw a punch but Jaune bowed his body to dodge the punch, and instead the punch hit the indian that was on Jaune's back., launching him in rection of the woman who yelled in surprise as she and the indian fell off the cart.**

"Ouch, that must hurt!", flinched Taiyang.

"Yeah, she looked kinda hot...", muttered Qrow.

**Suddenly one of the wheels of the cart hit against a rock and accidentally derailed the cart off the horses, diverting the cart to a ravine and making that two of the eight indians that were now surrounding jaune and the chicken to fly out of the cart and feel to the ground**

**The cart started to fell down of the ravine while the indians started to fly out of the cart until there were only the chicken and Jaune who lost the hat inside the cart.**

**Then it showed how the cart was quickly approaching to a black train.**

"Oh Oh…", said Weiss.

"Get out of the cart Jaune!", Ruby yelled

**The cart keep moving until the train passed by and destroyed the entire cart.**

"Holy crap!", Yang gasped

"Did the kid die?", Wondered Taiyang

**However, both Jaune and the chicken landed on the top of a modern car that was in front of the train, being drive by a teen with western looks.**

"Oh thank god!", sighed Weiss relieved, just as the rest of the group..

"Is that a modern car, in those times?", asked Ozpin

"Must be another time machine", guessed Winter.

**Jaune and the chicken continued fighting on top of the car while the tran showed how was dangerously approaching to a cliff, with a wooden sign that said "end of the track."**

"Really? a cliff?", Blake said as she stared annoyed at the screen.

"Meh, probably the car disappears before it touches the sing", shrugged Qrow.

**But then, the car started to being surrounded by a magnetic camp, showing that the car was actually indeed, another time machine.**

**Suddenly the car disappeared, only leaving two trails of fire.**

"Hah! I knew it", Qrow smiled before taking another sip of whisky.

**After a few seconds, the car appeared in the modern age, stopping in the middle of two cars on a street and launching Jaune and the chicken out of the car.**

"**Well, that was bizarre", commented Ren.**

"And now they are flying… Hah! A flying chicken!", Laughed Yang while looking at the screen.

"Hah! that's a good one!", laughed her father as both laughed together while the rest of the group groaned or ignored them and kept looking at the screen.

**Both fighters crashed against a poster of a smile, destroying it, and falling to the ground. However, they quickly stood up and continued punching themselves while the rest of people that were near started to step back, scared of the fight. **

"I still don't know how are still fighting after that", said Goodwitch, kind of impressed.

"Kid is tough, you have to recognize that", Noted Qrow.

**Jaune and the chicken were walking as they fought, until they entered to a building, which it turn out to be scientific research server, breaking the windows of the main entrance.**

**They continued to fight while the scientists that were inside ran afraid of the man and the chicken. Jaune grabbed a flask and smashed against the chicken's head, but nothing happened.**

"I have a bad feeling about this", said Winter.

"Why you say that?", Asked Pyrrha.

**then Jaune started buttheading the chicken several times. the chicken yelped in pain and kicked Jaune to a door with a sign that said ""Cloning research facility"**

"Oh… that's bad", Pyrrha stated.

**The door fell above Jaune as the two fighters entered to a new room with scientist inside who gasped in horror.**

**The chicken grabbed Jaune by the collar of his white shirt and started to punch him, pushing him to a scientist woman, who was pushed accidentally by Jaune as she pushed a lever and hit her head with a giant metal device.**

"Poor woman", said Ozpin concerned.

"Yeah… she was kind of hot", muttered Qrow.

**The woman fell unconscious on the floor as the fighters entered to a round metal device who was just turned on because of the lever**

**Suddenly the device started working, and the scientist could watch how at the other device at the left that was connected to the first device, started cloning more Jaunes and chickens who immediately began to fight.**

**The rest of the scientist ran as the entire room was filled with lots and lots of Jaune's and chickens fighting against each other.**

"That's a lot of Jaunes…", commented Ren

"How are still fighting?", asked Ruby, "I know Jaune has a lot of stamina but that seems…"

"Ridiculous? Yeah, we already knew that", sighed Blake.

**One of the Jaune grabbed the head of a giant chicken and smashed it against a a machine, that started to throw electricity and electrifying the chicken that screamed in pain.**

**Another chicken jumped to said Jaune's back and started to punch him in the face while a second chicken began punching another Jaune on the floor, then a third Jaune defended the second Jaune and punched the chicken on the face, throwing the chicken away of the beaten Jaune on the floor .**

**Then, a new Jaune and another chicken approached; the chicken tackled the two Jaunes to the ground, out of the camera, while a fourth chicken followed the other one.**

**then, a explosion happened.**

"Yay! explosions!", cheered Nora, her eyes gleaming in utterly happiness.

**Meanwhile, another chicken was fighting against another Jaune on top of the first metal cloning device where the original Jaune and chicken were inside. the chicken suddenly grabbed a giant tube that drived electricity. the chicken smashed the tube against Jaune's head, electrifying the boy and the chicken itself in the process.**

**Then, a group of Jaunes threw a chicken to the second cloning device. the device exploded. then a Jaune who was fighting a chicken pushed it to a gas machine. the machine explodes and the explosion is so big it destroys the entire room and the building, killing at the chicken and Jaune's clones in the process.**

**Meanwhile the first cloning device elevated to the sky while the original Jaune and the original chicken were still punching themselves inside the device.**

"You have to admit they are very resistant fighters, despite of all the damage that they have been doing to the city", Noted Ozpin.

Glynda rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't care about damage destruction."

**Then, the device landed on a group of astronauts who were just a few seconds to enter to a rocket.**

"Oh my god!", gasped Pyrrha, "Are they okay?"

"I see blood, I think that's enough to know they're not okay", shrugged Qrow as he took another zip.

**Jaune and the chicken left the destroyed device while punching each other as they entered to the rocket.**

**The door of the rocket closed behind the fighters as the rocket started to ascend to the sky.**

**The speed of the rocket was so intense both the chicken and Jaune were thrown to a wall.**

**Once the rocket was in orbit, the fighters could finally move but this time on gravity zero.**

"They're floating now? cool!", Giggled Ruby.

**Jaune punched the chicken on the mouth, as some teeth flew away of the chicken's mouth.**

"Wait since when chicken has teeth?!", Screamed Yang.

"Apparently this one does", Replied Winter.

**Then the chicken, furious, punched Jaune on the stomach, making the blonde groan in pain as he made a complete flip while his saliva kept flying on the air.**

**the chicken, tried to kick Jaune in the stomach, but Jaune grabbed its foot and threw the chicken to a door.**

**Jaune impulsed himself on a wall and punched the chicken with his two arms, as both of they were on a new room were the operating panel was.**

**The chicken quickly recovered and started punching jaune again, but then Jaune kicked it away from him and grabbed a lever from the operating panel and started to beat the chicken on the back with it.**

**The chicken accidentally destroyed the panel with its body, making the motors of the rocket to go crazy and move to a satellite, destroying it in the process.**

**While the rocket was losing control, Jaune and the chicken kept fighting without any care, until the rocket started to fall to Remmant.**

**Jaune and the chicken were once again thrown to the wall as the rocket kept falling with more speed and intensity.**

"**Blergh!", Jaune suddenly threw up, but instead of the vomit going to the floor, it went to the chicken's face.**

"Damn! Vomit boy used his special power!", joked Yang.

"Yang, that's gross", compiled Weiss.

"Poor chicken…", said Ren.

**Then, the camera showed that the rocket was approaching to an oil rig in the sea**

**the workers scared of their lives, jumped out to the water so they could save their lives.**

**the rocket threw up a tiny parachutter that absolutely nothing and the rocket crashed against the oil rig, making a big explosion.**

"More explosions! Yay!"

"Nora, please sit down.", Ren politely asked to his friend.

**However and without explication, Jaune and the chicken appeared on the rests of the oil rig, still punching each other.**

**The chicken grabbed Jaune's head and smashed it several times against a valve. then Jaune grabbed the valve and and moved, causing that hot steam from a opened tube hit at the chicken's head, making the chicken to scream in pain.**

**The chicken covered its face and ran away of the tube. Jaune took advantage of this and grabbed a big wrench to hit the chicken on its head.**

**He hit the chicken once, then the chicken grabbed the wrench and hit Jaune on the head, pushing him away as jaune fell on some blue barrels.**

**Jaune quickly stood up as the chicken approached to hit jaune in the head with the wrench. but unfortunately for the chicken the wrench got stuck on some chains that were above .**

"C'mon Jaune punch that chicken!", Yang said.

**Jaune took advantage again and punched the chicken on the face, apparently knocking the chicken out.**

"Yes!", Yang cheered.

"C'mon Jaune you can win this…", whispered Pyrrha

**The chain were behind the chicken's back. jaune approached and grabbed a lever to lift the chain and drag the chicken to the top of the platform.**

**While the chicken struggled on the chains as it was being lifted up, Jaune turned around and saw a chain with a hook.**

**He put a foot on the hook and pushed a button.**

**few seconds later. the chicken and the blonde were fighting on a bridge.**

**The chicken grabbed the chain with the hook and throw it to Jaune. the chain went to Jaune's arm and surrounded it. Jaune grabbed the chain with his other arm and pulled it, making the chicken lose balance and Jaune punched the chicken**

**the chicken's back hit against a derrick in fire.**

**Jaune grabbed the chain with the hook and attacked the chicken, but accidently hit near of the chicken, on the cabin's derrick.**

**The chicken punched Jaune on the face again and climbed to the derrick.**

**jaune followed it but the chicken kicked him in the face several times**

**the blonde, very angry, punched the chicken on the ass, making it to scream in pain.**

"Auch!", said Taiyang.

"That was a low move, Jaune", yang shook her head.

**While the chicken was stunned, Jaune climbed the derrick and put the chain on the chicken's neck to choke it to death.**

"Oh my god is he going to kill the chicken?", said Ruby horrified.

"The fight was a death battle all this time Ruby", Said Qrow

**But suddenly, the chicken recovered and moved its hand to a near flame to burn its feathers down. **

**the chicken moved its burning feather to jaune's right eye and the blonde yelped in pain because of the burn.**

"**That was very smart for a chicken", noted Winter.**

"**A giant chicken that can fight for hours with Jaune", added Pyrrha.**

**The chicken then started to beat Jaune on the derrick, making the blonde fall on the end of the red metal pillar. the chicken sat on top of Jaune and started to punch him several times, making his nose to drop a trail of blood.**

**The chicken, with a sadistic smile, grabbed the hook with its still burning hand , with the chain still surrounding its neck, with the intention of killing Jaune and finishing the battle once and for all.**

**Before that could happen, however, Jaune opened his eyes and noticed a little control below him; he just had to press that ON button to save his life.**

"Press the button fearless leader!", Nora shouted.

"Oh my god I can't see!", Ruby covered her eyes on fear.

"C'mon Jaune don't give up…", whispered Blake

**The blonde struggled his arm with a great effort, but it looked on vain.**

**The chicken lifted the hook and was just a few second to hurt Jaune.**

"C'mon Jaune just a bit more…", Said Pyrrha.

"Don't let it win, Jaune!", shouted Ruby at the border of the chair.

"I swear Jaune that if you let that giant chicken nugget hurt you…", growled Weiss.

**When suddenly, Jaune finally pressed the button, making the derrick to move and the chicken to lose balance.**

**Jaune kicked the chicken and throw it away of the derrick, making the chicken fall to the ocean.**

**The chicken screamed as it looked at Jaune before the hook got stuck on a piece of metal. making the chicken's body to hang on the air.**

**however, that didn't seen to be enough to kill the chicken, as it grabbed the chain and started to climb.**

**But suddenly, the chain broke, and the chicken fell on a metal spike, impaling it and apparently killing it on the act.**

"Oof!", Ruby said with a cringe face.

"Auch!", Pyrrha exclaimed as she looked away of the screen.

"That must've hurt", said Blake.

"Yeah, no shit", said Qrow sarcastically.

**The spike bent down, making that the feathers of the chicken's still burning hand got too close to the rocket motors, turning the motors on and burning the chicken with a great intensity and destroying the remain pillars of the oil rig.**

"Well the chicken didn't have so much luck, even in death", commented Taiyang.

"I'm sure it's all crispy now", Yang joked.

Blake turned to her partner and stared at her. When yang noticed her the faunus slowly shook her head in disappointment.

"What? I can make dark humor too!", Yang replied, but she did not receive an answer, only a cold stare of disappointment before the faunus slowly turned to the screen

**The derrick starts to fall, and Jaune falls to the ocean as the derrick hits him on the face.**

**The oil rig finally explodes, leaving any trail of the big fight.**

**after the big explosion, Jaune came out of the water, grabbing a piece of metal to hold still.**

**Then, the camera cuts to Jaune walking on a shore; his clothes were destroyed, several wounds and scratches on his body and face, a black eye, but Jaune didn't seem bothered by all of this. he was tired, but was happy on the inside that it finally ended. **

"Well at least it's over", sighed Weiss.

"Yeah that was a weird fight", commented Ren while Nora kept looking at the screen almost hypnotically.

"Yeah that giant chicken was kind of creepy too", Said Ruby.

"I have a question; was the chicken a faunus?", asked Yang.

"Yang, how a literal giant chicken can be a faunus like me?", Blake said as she glared at her partner.

"But it had teeth! Chicken doesn't have teeth!"

"Yang has a point", said Taiyang.

"Are we really trying to find the logic of a giant chicken that just fought against that kid?", said Goodwitch, raising a brow.

Ozpin shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time hearing weird things like this"

**the camera turns to Jaune walking into the sunset as it slowly the camera turns to the rests of the oil rig, and the camera goes to the ocean where the corpse of the chicken, that looked like a fried piece of chicken, was submerged on the ocean. apparently dead.**

"hah! I knew the chicken was fried!", Yang laughed.

"Wait I don't get it, I think the chicken should be pulverized like ashes at that point", Said Weiss

"Wait, something's not right..." commented Winter.

"What do you mean ms. Schnee?", asked Ozpin.

"Why the camera would turn to the chicken if we already know it was dead?", replied the older schnee.

"Why are you trying find any logic to this?", Said Goodwitch.

"Would you believe me if I say I had fun watching this?", Winter simply smiled.

"Wait, Weiss sister is right", said Pyrrha, "If we are looking at the chicken's corpse, it must be for a reason, but what kind of reason?"

"You have to be kidding me", Qrow growled

**Then suddenly, the chicken open its eyes, looking at the camera with dead and cold eyes.**

"It's alive?!", Yang yelled

"Oh my god that chicken is indestructible!", Ruby said shocked

"Ren… I'm scared of that chicken", Nora whispered as she tightly hugged Ren. Despite he couldn't breathe well, he didn't complain.

**And the video ends.**

"Well that was…."

"Scary?", Suggested Rubi

"Weird?, Weiss said

"Stupid?, Blake said

"Still kinda awesome?", said Nora as she slowly stopped hugging Ren.

"Pointless?", Said Goodwitch

"I was going to say interesting to watch, and despite of all the antics, I enjoyed it", said Winter, "I wonder what is going to be next now"

"Well I enjoyed it too, but I hope the next video is not going to be so violent", said Taiyang.

"Why not Tai? everyone is big enough to watch some good old violence… except Ruby of course"

"Aww!", Ruby pouted

Suddenly, static appeared, and the screen showed another sentence:

**Video suggested by ****Wolfang21**

"Ooh! new video! hope it's doesnt have giant chicks in this one", said Nora, slightly bouncing on her seat in excitement.

**The screen showed Jaune and Sun talking inside a room.**

"Wait is Sun using a pink shirt with a the face of a kitty?", pointed Ruby.

Blake facepalmed at the sight of Sun using that shirt.

"**So was your favorite, man?", Jaune asked.**

"**I think Yang was", Said Sun.**

"Wait what?", Yang said confused

"What are they talking about?",Pyrrha raised a brow.

"**Yang?"**

"**Yeah she was awesome in that fight!"**

"Oh, they are talking about a fight.", Ruby said.

"Why am I not surprised?", huffed Weiss.

"Well at least they are not talking about something else...", murmured Taiyang in slight irritation.

"**Oh man I should have seen that fight!", said Jaune as both blondes started to leave the room.**

"**It was awesome Jaune! she was alone fighting those gangster when-"**

**Suddenly, they stopped on the middle of the hall and stared at the camera.**

**The camera moved to show a strange dark figure at the end of the hall.**

"Wait is that a ghost?", Asked Taiyang.

"Oh no…", whispered Ozpin.

"Wait I think that's Salem I think?", Said Blake.

"Yeah! it is!", said Yang", "Why is at the end of the hall?"

"Maybe she wants to hurt Jaune and Sun?", suggested Ren.

"Wait! how do you guys know about Salem?", asked Qrow astonished.

"Oh! Zeta showed us a vision before you guys came here", said Ruby.

"Yeah it was kind of weird", said Yang, "it was a vision of our future, that is no longer our future since that guy put us here."

"I think there's no logical way to explain it", Said Ren.

"It was so weird!", said Nora, "Beacon fell! there was Grimm everywhere! Yang lost an arm! Ruby's eyes were magic! Pyrrha became milk powder!"

"Nora!", Pyrrha said, feeling insulted.

"In any case, Zeta put us here in this cinema, and said that while we are watching these videos, he will be working with our world"

"What does that mean?", Asked Goodwitch.

"I don't know", Yang shrugged, "Destroy all the bad things, rewrite the world?"

"He also mentioned Salem in one moment", added Weiss.

"It sounds impossible…", said ozpin.

"And preposterous!", agreed Goodwitch indigned, "Even if our world has problems, we are very capable to-"

"Glynda, please, calm down. Before we precipitate to conclusions; yes, we are capable to fix most problems of our world, but we are talking about Salem, of all people", Ozpin interrupted, "If this man says he can fix our problems with Salem, why not we use it?"

"Wait, so that means you believe about that teen rewriting our world like he's a god?", said Winter.

"Gods are real, Miss Schnee", stated Ozpin as he turned to the older Schnee, then briefly turned to the screen, "but I think we have to wait until Zeta returns to have a talk with him."

**Salem stared at the blondes with a dark glow in her eyes.**

**The blondes stared at the witch confused, until Sun spoke.**

"**Oh fuck that!" and then he went back to the room and slammed the door, leaving Jaune alone in the hall.**

"What?!", shouted Blake confused.

"Sun what the hell?!", Yang yelled.

"Hey that's not something friends would do!", shouted Nora upset.

"**Hey!", Jaune knocked the door, "Hey Sun! open the door!"**

**Behind the door was Sun holding the door knob.**

"**Oh no! Don't come here Jaune!", Sun yelled behind the door.**

**Meanwhile Jaune was trying to open the door, Salem was slowly walking towards Jaune.**

"Damn, Sun is not a good guy here", Noted Weiss.

"Monkey asshole", Yang growled.

**Jaune tried to open another door but this was locked. then Jaune noticed the woman getting closer.**

**He started to panic as his legs began shaking. he feel on his butt while leaning his back on the wall.**

**suddenly the lights of the halls turned off, giving a scarier look to Salem.**

"Well looks like Blonde kid is dead", shrugged Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!", yelled Ruby and Yang, both upset.

"What?", said Qrow "You know how Salem is, then you know that the blonde doesn't stand a chance"

"**Ahh!", Jaune screamed as salem got closer, and suddenly the screen turned black.**

"**Well… looks like the video ended", Said Tai.**

"Well, that's sad, next!", said Qrow as he started to drink again.

"But wait, what if it's another video like the funeral?", asked Winter.

"I don't know Ms. Winter, this video shows Salem of all people", said Goodwitch.

"But what if-

"Hey look!", suddenly Nora interrupted Ozpin as she pointed at the screen

**then, the camera showed the living dorm of a house.**

**suddenly, a black and large object was thrown out of the dark hall while it screamed in pain.**

**and from said hall, Jaune appeared furious, with a white dress.**

"**OOHHH!", Jaune yelled like a furious gorilla and proceeded to beat the shit out of Salem.**

"PFFT!", Qrow spitted the drink as he looked at the screen.

"Fearless leader is alive!", Cheered Nora.

"Wait?! Is he using the white dress from the dance?!", Weiss screamed.

"C'mon vomit boy beat that bitch!", Yang yelled.

**Jaune made a flip on the air, grabbing salem's body that was on the floor and kicking her guts with a leg as he slammed salem on the floor again.**

**the blonde slapped and punched Salem's face several times while the Grimm Queen hissed.**

"Beat her Jaune!", Ruby shouted.

Nora suddenly stood up, "C'mon Jaune show what Pyrrha had taught you!"

**The camera cut to Salem, already stood up and stunned, and Jaune making a flying kick to Salem's cheek, showing his boxers a bit while salem's head landed on a black couch.**

"What's with those pink boxers?", Said Taiyang

"Are you really looking at his boxers?!", growled Qrow as he cleaned himself after spitting his drink on his pants.

**The camera cut to Jaune beating salem up on the couch and kicking her face with a leg. **

"**W-WAI-", Salem tried to stop him but she received another kick on the face.**

"No mercy!", shouted Yang.

"C'mon Jaune you can do it!", Nora cheered

"Nora, you know that Jaune can really hear you right?", Said Ren.

"C'mon Jaune do the flip!", suddenly Pyrrha stood up and made a megaphone with her, shouting at the screen.

**The screen turned to salem, on the floor again, just a few second of Jaune to do a backflip and falling on Salem's chest. then the blonde began punching her again.**

"Woohoo!", Pyrrha and Nora loudly cheered, while Ren sighed in defeat.

"**Yeah! beat her up! beat her up!", suddenly the camera turned to Sun cheering Jaune after getting out of the room.**

"Oh now he's cheering?", Said Blake.

"Kind of weird he didn't get the same treatment as Salem", commented Yang.

**Jaune kept on punching salem, then he grabbed Salem's left arm with his hands and legs and dislocated it.**

"I saw someone doing that on a tv wrestling show", said Taiyang.

**the camera showed Jaune kicking Salem on the chest two times before Salem fell on the floor once again.**

**The screen quickly turned to Jaune choking Salem with a collar while the blonde was shushing her.**

"Is he trying to beat her or killing her?", asked Winter.

"What's the difference?", Yang grinned.

**Then, the camera turned once again to Salem standing up before jaune made made a front flip and kicking her on the mouth.**

"Auch! that should hurt!", Ruby flinched a bit.

**Salem appeared on the floor, crawling, and trying to escape from the blonde before said blonde grabbed Salem's legs and started to slam her body to the floor like if she was a puppet!**

"**OOOHHH!", Jaune yelled again in fury after kicking Salem on the head once more. and then the camera turned black.**

**then, the camera turned to Salem's body being thrown out of the house like it was a puppet, and Jaune outside of the house, pointing at Salem's body.**

"**And you stay out of my house!", he yelled before turning around and closing the door.**

The group of teens started to celebrate. Nora was clapping like mad while Yang started to whistle. Ruby and Pyrrha normally clapped in congratulation and Weiss, Ren and Blake just slowly clapped at the screen in slight confusion.

"That was awesome!", Said Nora as she sat on her chair once again.

"Yeah! that's the kind of violence that I love!", agreed Yang.

"Are we really not going to discuss about Jaune wearing that dress?", asked Weiss.

Blake Shrugged, "I guess not, he looked good wearing that."

"At least it was enjoyable and not creepy like other videos", smiled Pyrrha.

"What do you think dad?", asked Ruby to Tai.

"Well… I guess I had fun watching it, but still didn't get much about it"

"Tell me about it", sighed Goodwitch, "that was supposed to be considered some kind of parody video?"

"It looks like", Said Winter, "Because if it wasn't then I don't know how Mr. Jaune could beat this Salem Queen so easily. What do you think Headmaster?", Winter turned to Ozpin.

Ozpin was frozen on his chair, looking at the black screen and slightly shaking his head.

"... Can someone explain to me what the hell did I just watch?"

"I can answer that!", suddenly Zeta appeared in front of the screen.

"Hey! its you again!", Taiyang shouted.

"Yup! and I brought more people!", Zeta cheerily said as six stunned people were surrounding him.

"Bro, where am I?", said a drowsy Neptune.

"Hey, who turned the light on?", complained Scarlet.

"Don't tell me it's another prank of Sun", Growled Sage

"Hey I didn't do anything!", Sun yelled before something hit him on the head.

"Can you not yell you monkey boy?! My head hurts and you go and yell like nothing!", said a shorty old woman with goggles.

"Hey, who invited the grandma?", Sun growled before he got hit again.

"I heard you, you monkey! and why you are not using a shirt? We are not in summer season!", the old woman shouted angrily.

"Hey! I didn't bring you here to start a fight!", Growled Zeta, not intervening at all.

"... Where am I?, This doesn't look like the mansion", said a white haired boy.

"Whitley?!", said shocked both Schnee sisters.

Whitley turned to the front to see his sisters and raised a brow, "Weiss? Winter? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same question! Zeta why did you bring our brother here?", asked Winter.

Zeta shrugged, "Can you blame me though? I couldn't leave him alone on that mansion and let him become Jacques Jr."

Whitley glared at the teen with the coat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about; I can't let you become a hated man, after all, nobody should be destined to be a greedy man that barely cares about his sisters and only real family.", Zeta told him.

Whitley only scoffed, "Like if they care about me…"

Zeta smiled, "Is that what you really think, or is it the anger of your heart that speaks for you?"

He didn't reply, instead he just look at the ground with anger.

Zeta rolled his eyes, "Just go and sit on a chair; the group is watching some funny videos, I think you will like some of them."

Whitley sighed before turning to the group; Winter and Weiss looked uncomfortable but Whitley didn't realize it.

He looked at Ren, and saw that there was a empty at his right.

"I think I'll sit there", he said as he began to walk.

Zeta smiled a bit and sighed "There's still a lot of work…" He whispered before he got hit on the head

"Auch!", he complained and turned around, only to see the old woman with the stick on her hand.

"And you, magic kid! what you were thinking when you brought me to a cinema without my permission?!"

"Hey! I was just following a request! You can't blame for that! It's not my fault people likes you!", he defended

"What do you mean with people likes me?", she asked.

"Ehhh, Zeta, who's the grandma?", asked Yang.

"I'm not a grandma, goldilocks! My name's Maria Calavera, and I'm upset because I was watching my favourite show when this kid touched one of my shoulders and teleport me here!", she said angrily.

Zeta sighed, "Alright, I recognize my fault on that part. Don't worry Miss Maria, we can watch that chapter later, how's that chapter called?"

"It was the 65th chapter of "Lo que callamos las cazadoras!", said Calavera dreamily, "Jorge was just going to say to Joaquin that he was his long lost brother!"

Sun sighed and whispered "So we are here to watch some old soap comedy?"

Then he got hit by Maria, again.

"Auch! can you stop that?!"

"Insolent monkey", Maria said as she turned to Zeta, "So, where do I sit?"

"Ehm, well, you can seat wherever you want."

"Ugh, Well", she said grumpily before she started walking "So, what we are watching on that big screen?"

"Meh, Just dumb videos", replied Ruby nonchalantly

"ooh! dumb videos? I like those!", smiled Maria before she stooped on front of Qrow.

"...What?", he asked.

"God! You smell awful!", she said, "Did you drop a bottle of alcohol on you?"

"That's his natural perfume, you get used to it", Smiled Taiyang while Qrow glared at him.

"Hey magic kid! can you give me a deodorant?"

Zeta snapped his fingers and a deodorant appeared on Maria's hand

"Hey! stop it!", Qrow complained as Maria used the deodorant on him.

"Ah! that's much better!", Maria smiled as she sat on the chair while Qrow glared at her.

"Your glare is not going to push me away, kid", she told him without looking at him. Qrow simply growled before stopping looking at her.

Meanwhile Team SSSN walked and sat near Winter, Ozpin and Glynda; With Sun that was rubbing his head, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage on that order.

"So what is this? just a cinema to watch weird and dumb videos?", asked Sage.

"Well, basically; the screen will show some videos about your friend Jaune Arc for your entertainment while I'm working with your world"

"Wait!", said Glynda, "You didn't tell us why you're working with our world"

"I didn't? huh, I guess it's my bad for wanting to go back to work as soon as possible", Zeta shrugged, "But well, if you want to know, it's quite simple; I was looking around for worlds, when I saw yours, and I saw some bad things that I really didn't like and I decided to help you."

"that's very kind for you", said Maria.

"I'm not doing this because of charity", he explained as he smiled "I'm doing this because I just want to bring some happiness, that's all."

"But wait, that means you're not working with Salem?", asked Ozpin.

"Uhh, well, actually yes, but no."

"What?", said all the group.

"Look, I'm not an ally of Salem. however, I'm doing a little job with her in another place right now."

"What kind of job?", asked Goodwitch

"**AHHHH! TAKE THOSE THINGS OUT OF MY HAIR!"** suddenly loud screech was heard around all the cinema

"Oops! Gotta go now! see you later!", Zeta excused himself before leaving the cinema.

"Well, that was weird", said Scarlet

"Yeah, what was that noise?", asked Blake.

"Was that Salem?", asked Goodwitch.

"I… I don't know?", said Ozpin confused.

"Well, who cares!", said Maria irritated, "Is that screen going to play a video or what?!"

And just like that, more static appeared on the screen.

"...I like this grandma already.", said Nora.

Ren simply let out a sigh before turning to the screen

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Someone requested me to put Maria here, so I said "Why not?", and there we go.**

**you can also request characters if you want; I was going to bring more characters randomly but if you guys want you can suggest them in the review section.**

**Remember the rules guys if you want to appear here.**

**No anime, no movies**

**only 3 suggestions per account**

**And obviously, only funny and bizarre videos from Youtube**

**the videos that were used on this chapter were "Chicken fight" from Family Guy season 10 and "How to defeat the nun (2018)" from MartialClub.**

**Well, with that I'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it, and see you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Musicals! Part 1

* * *

**Video suggested by ****thegoldenboy2188**

**Suddenly the screen showed a bar where music was being played**

"So a bar huh? I like where is this going", Smiled Qrow as he put his arms behind his head.

**Then, someone opened the door, and the music stopped playing.**

**the camera turned to a man using red clothes and a red mask, with two katanas on his back and a pair of pistols on his waist.**

"Hey, who's the masked guy?", asked Sun.

"Is that guy Jaune?", Sage suggested.

"Jaune? seriously?", Blake turned to Team SSSN and raised a brow, "I doubt he could-"

"**Hey guys it's me Jaune!", Jaune waved at the camera.**

"What?", Asked Ruby

"Is that kid talking to us?", Asked Maria.

"**Yes grandma, I'm talking to you! you're not drugged or anything! Also, Uh la la!", Jaune whistled, "Weissy you look hot as always!"**

Weiss blushed and looked away of the screen.

"Wait, is it really you Jaune? Why are you wearing that costume?", asked Blake

"**Oh hi kitty cat! Well it's quite simply, I'm a version of an antihero who likes to break the fourth wall a lot and likes to kill things!"**

"What's a fourth wall?", asked Yang.

"It's when a character that is on a screen on a stage interacts with the public", replied Ozpin

"Wait, did you say kill?", Ruby said concerned.

"**Yes I said kill, Ruby, stop being a baby!", he complained.**

"Hey! I'm not a baby! Killing people is bad, Jaune!", she replied

"**Ooh I know it's bad Rubes!", he said nonchalantly, "But well it's not like I can't stop that and join to the stupid X-men force and use those sissy costumes!"**

"Jaune, are you okay?", asked Pyrrha.

**He shrugged, "I don't know partner! My mind is broken, I'm an ugly piece of crap under this costume, I didn't kill a guy in the last 2 hours and I think I forgot to wear boxers this morning, Can we start with the video now?"**

Glynda sighed, "Let's just get this over with, Mr. Arc"

"**Thank you! Now let's go with this party!"**

**Then Jaune observed the bar with more precision**

"**Oh, I could have sworn the invite said it was a costume party!"**

**Then someone coughed in the background, and Jaune pointed at the guy**

"**See! That guy gets it!", then he approached to the bartman, who was Junior.**

"Uhh, Yang? wasn't that they guy from that club that you destro-Mhmph!", Yang covered her sister's mouth.

"Shut up dad is going to hear you!", yang half whispered, half yelled at Ruby while looking at her dad that was looking at the screen with a confused look.

**He was cleaning a cup when Jaune talks to him.**

"**So what's tonight theme? Everyone's dresses like what the 90's thought it was tough?", He joked.**

Qrow, Tai, Maria and Ozpin scoffed at this.

Meanwhile Whitley was watching the screen with slight interest.

**Junior stared at Jaune for a second, then he sighed and shook his head**

"**Oh c'mon!", complained Jaune, "Bartender me! Ask me "Rough day?" while you rub the same spot over and over"**

**Junior stopped cleaning the cup and threw the handkerchief to the table, "Do you ever shut up?", he asked annoyed.**

"**I know, I'm a chatty cathy!", Replied Jaune, "What are you gonna do? Sew my mouth shut?"**

**Junior was going to say something but Jaune interrupted him "Ah-ah-ah-ah! Don't answer that."**

**Junior sighed once again, "if you stay here Arcpool, it's gonna get ugly, real fast"**

"Wait, Arcpool?", Weiss said incredibly.

"Huh, that sounds like a funny name", muttered Ren.

"Sounds stupid", said Qrow

"So this means we are going to see a fight?", Asked Winter.

"Oh boy this is going to be aweso-"

**then a musical cue began**

"-wait what?", Nora stopped her cheerfulness for a second

"**Oh! Was that a musical cue?", Jaune looked at the ceiling excited.**

the group stared at the screen, confused, until Qrow face palmed and Maria started laughing.

"It's a musical!", Maria laughed, "I love musicals!"

"Really? a musical?", groaned Yang.

"I don't think it can be too bad", shrugged Taiyang.

**Then he turned to Junior, who started to sing**

"_**Gosh it disturbs me to see you Arcpool! **_

_**In fact it usually does!**_

'_**cause you look like my balls under that hood, Arcpool**_

Qrow and SSSN couldn't help but laugh at that sentence

_**just thinking it kills my buzz!"**_

"**You know, normally that would have just hurt my feelings, but damn it! I've always wanted to be in musical!", Jaune briefly said to the camera.**

"Please don't sing Jaune", groaned Weiss

"**Don't worry my snowflake, I took voice lessons this time!", Jaune replied before the camera turned to Junior again.**

"_**There's not man in town as reviled as you!**_

_**and hell, they all wish you would die!**_

_**Even though you've proven quite tricky to kill**_

_**Everyone's going to tryyyy!"**_

**Then, Arcpool turns around to see some bandits just standing up and staring at him.**

"_**Noooo-"**_**, suddenly Arcpool and Junior started to sing together, **_**"-Ooooone's**_

_**-slick as Arcpool!"**_**, Jaune sang as he slammed a bandit's head on the table and grabbed an empty bottle.**

"Ow!", said SSSN collectively; they weren't expecting Jaune to attack so violently

"_**No one's quick as Arcpool!"**_**, He sang as he hit another bandit with the bottle.**

**Then the masked guy grabbed the handkerchief and used against a third bandit on the face.**

"_**No one punches right in the DICK-"**_**, Jaune yelled as he punched the bandit on the crotch, **_**"-like Arcpool!"**_

"So violent…", muttered Ozpin, "I don't think Mr. Arc would do something like this in our world."

"Why is Mr. Arc doing that? I don't get it", Said Glynda as she shook her head.

"_**For there's no man in town half as- Ooh! Chimichanga"**_**, Jaune approached to a table where two bandits were seating and grabbed the chimichanga, along with a fork that used against a bandit's hand.**

**The second man that was on the table quickly stood up but before he could do something Jaune slammed him to a pillar.**

"_**Perfect! give up man! it's gone!"**_**, Jaune sang as he left the table with the chimichanga on his hand.**

"This Jaune is too violent", contempled Ren, "I wonder what happened with him to act like that."

"Even if he's violent, he acts like a kid", noticed Blake.

Yang just grinned, "Well, I like him, he's crazy and punch guys!"

"Go Crazy masked Jaune that punch guys and sings!", Nora cheered.

**then, he approached to three girls with tired faces**

"_**You can ask to Coco, Weissy or Cindy!"**_**, he said as he walked behind the girls, **_**"and they'll they you who's team they prefer to be ooon!"**_

Weiss blinked, "Wait is that another me?"

"You look cool!", said Ruby.

"And edgy", added Yang.

"**Avengers", said Coco wearing a black suit**

"**X-men", Said Weiss, wearing a yellow one and a leather coat.**

"**C'mon, said X-force!", Said Jaune to Cinder who was wearing a black and white suit.**

"**Bugger off, Arc!", said Cinder annoyed.**

"Wait, is that Cinder?", asked Weiss.

"Oh yeah! the one who destroyed Beacon.", replied Yang.

"Net time I see her I'm going to punch her.", muttered Pyrrha.

"**So what's going with this threesome anyway?", asked Jaune angry as he pushed Weiss with the chimichanga still on his hand. Jaune looked at the three girls, "Sexy recon? Super charlie's angels? Oh! I could be your Bosley!", he mocked.**

"Bosley?", asked Neptune. Meanwhile Maria and Ozpin chuckled at the reference.

"**Watch your back, sugar", Said Weiss. And Jaune turned to see a group of bandits approaching at him.**

"Sugar?". the group of girls glared at Weiss again.

"I swear I never called him like that!"

"_**Nooo oone's fun like Arcpool!"**_**, Jaune yelled as he threw the chimichanga to a bandit.**

"_**Shoot his gun like Arcpool!"**_**, Jaune then took out a gun and shot three times to the bandits.**

"Holy shit!", Maria said surprised that the kid just killed three guys.

"Looks like this Jaune knows how to use weapons...", Noted Ozpin.

"_**Heroes should not kill a ton like Arcpool!"**_**, sang Coco.**

"So that's how Coco sings?", asked Neptune.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird", Nodded Scarlet.

"_**My kill count is really intimidating!"**_**, Jaune yelled as he showed a big paper with all his kill counts and a little draw of himself shooting to a enemy.**

"_**Hey kill that guy! that Arcpool!**_**", suddenly a big group of bandits appeared in front of Jaune with weapons**

"_**Shot off his balls!"**_**, a guy with a gun shot at Jaune's feet but failed, and then Jaune kicked him on the face**

"_**Cut off his route!"**_**, then a woman with a machete ran to Jaune but he grabbed her arm and kicked her away.**

"_**Hey sexy friends!"**_**, Jaune sang as he kicked another bandit woman, **_**"Won't you please help me out?"**_

**The three girls said nothing and shook their heads.**

"That's harsh", said Sun.

"No wonder why; he has being mocking them all this time", growled Winter, "it reminds me of someone"

Qrow simply whistled like nothing was happening.

**Jaune downed his head in resignation, not hearing that the bandits began singing again.**

"_**First ooone-"**_**, then a man attacked Jaune with a chair, **_**"-To kill Arcpool!**_**" the camera cut to the girls with shocked faces while Jaune remained on the floor.**

"_**Gets to win the dead pool!"**_**, the bandits sang as the man who used the chair kicked Jaune on the floor.**

"_**If spiderman were here that'd really cool!"**_**, sang Jaune as his head was being slammed on the floor. until Spiderman appeared from nowhere and punched the man that was punching Arcpool.**

"Who's that guy?", asked Pyrrha.

"Maybe a friend?", suggested Ruby.

"_**You're lucky I was passing through here!"**_**, Spiderman said as he punched more bad guys while jaune stood up.**

"_**Yay!"**_**, celebrated Jaune, **_**"Your thighs do great things for your arse!**_**", Jaune said as he got a bit closer to spidey's butt.**

"... is this Jaune gay?", Scarlet raised a brow.

Sage shrugged, "Perhaps?"

**Spiderman shoot a web and left the place. then, a gray bubble appeared on the screen.**

"**Hey you're no slouch in that way either!"**

Sun scoffed, "Now that's good timing."

"_**Thanks voice!"**_**, said Jaune to the voice that appeared from nowhere as the bubbled disappeared, **_**"But every last inch of me's covered in scars!**_**", Jaune showed his left hand that was burned and with tons of ugly scars.**

"Ew! it looks like one of those drinks from Ren but orange!"

"**I heard that Nora!", complained Jaune to the screen while behind him a bandit was preparing an attack with a stick.**

**But before that could happen a bullet passed through Jaune's hand and hit the bandit on the head.**

"**Shit!", Exclaimed Jaune as he observed at his hand that had a giant hole on it.**

"Oh my god Jaune!", shrieked Pyrrha white the rest of the girls gasped.

"Holy crap…", muttered Sun, "Wait, he doesn't have aura in this video?"

"**Don't worry guys! I have a regeneration factor, this is barely a scratch.", Said Jaune at the screen before shooting at the guy that shot on the floor.**

"Regeneration factor?", Sun asked, "What is that? a superpower?"

"So Jaune's a superhero then?", asked Scarlet.

"A superhero doesn't kill people", Winter replied.

"He said he's an antihero", Ozpin said.

"What's that?", asked Ruby

"It's not a villain, he does justice, but it doesn't behave like a hero", replied glynda

"Its like Qrow", said Taiyang.

"That sounds cool actually, thanks Tai", grinned Qrow.

**Suddenly, a new bandit with an axe, and the song started again.**

"_**Nooo-"**_**, Jaune put the black glove on his hand again, **_**"Ooone flips like Arcpool!"**_**, Jaune sang as he jumped and avoid the man's axe and shot him on the stomach. **

"_**Changes chips like Arcpool!"**_**, he said as he turned to the screen. then he stood up and took his katanas from his katanas**

"_**No one wields katanas-"**_**, the blonde yelled again as he used the katanas to attack a new bandit, throwing him to the floor, **_**"-And rips like Arcpool!"**_

"_**I'm especially good at decapitating!"**_**, Jaune then proceeds to decapitate a man.**

"Geez!", Weiss said with a disgusted face.

**The head lands on a table, still alive, and sings,**_**"Heads roll for Arcpool!" **_

"Ok now that's bizarre," pointed blake.

**the camera cuts to Arc pool looking at the screen with a light on his face**

"_**When I was a boy I humped this unicorn-"**_**, then he grabbed a little purple unicorn toy and hugged it, **_**"-Every morning to help me get off!"**_**, then a bubble appeared, and inside that bubble was a censored draw of Arcpool using the unicorn for personal issues.**

No one said a word, with the exception of Whitley who scoffed

Pyrrha was the one who tried to say something."...Wha-"

"**Don't ask questions", Said Jaune on the screen**

**the camera then turns to Jaune approaching to Coco,**

"_**But lately I'm thinking I might hump the Hulk"**_**, then he showed a stuffed green monster toy to Coco, **_**"Tell me what is that like Romanoooooooff?"**_

"Romanoff?", asked Ruby

"**That's her last name in this place", Explained Arcpool before Coco kicked him in the face.**

"_**Nooo Oone-"**_**, then the three girls, Coco, Weiss and Cinder started to fight while singing.**

"Are they singing too?", said Blake while Weiss groaned.

Taiyang chuckled, "Ok this is getting a bit funny"

"_**-Jokes like Arcpool!"**_**, Sang Coco.**

"_**Or provokes like Arcpool!**_**", continued Weiss while punching a bandit**

"_**No one has an ego to stroke like Arcpool!"**_**, Cinder sang as she fight against a ninja with a katana.**

**Then, the screen turned to Arcpool with 3D glasses and throwing popcorn "**_**You guys wanna spoon and watch Conan later?"**_

"_**NO!"**_**, said the girls at the unison.**

"Conan?", Scarlet tilted his head.

"It's a really old movie", sighed Ozpin.

"Ehh it's not that old, maybe has 30 years old?", shrugged Maria.

**Then the camera turned to Arc pool dancing on slow motion while confetti was falling from the ceiling**

"_**My what a guy!",**_** the girls and Jaune sang at the time, **_**"It's**_

"_**Arcpoooool!"**_**, the girls sang**

"_**Meeeeeeeee!"**_**, and Jaune finishes the song, then turns to the screen for a last time, **

"**So, did you guys like it?"**

"It was okay I guess?", Ruby shrugged.

"I liked it! except for the parts you were hurt", replied Yang

"At least you didn't sing so awfully this time", groaned Weiss

"No comments", Said Blake.

"It was funny!", cheered Nora

"I didn't like it too much", said Pyrrha

"Same", nodded Ren.

"I still didn't get the unicorn part", said Sun

"I never liked violence, but meh, it was fun", shrugged Maria

"In general, it was good", said Qrow

"**I knew you guys would love it! well, gotta go, see ya!", and then Arcpool leaves the bar, with the girls following him behind while leaving the rest of the bandits on the floor.**

"**Hey! who's gonna help clean this shit up?!", yelled Junior.**

"**Not it!", Replied Jaune before leaving the bar**

"**Ahh f*cking perfect!", groaned Junior before the video finished and the screen turned black.**

"Well, that was… I don't know how to call it", sighed Winter.

Meanwhile Weiss growled, "Can we at least have a normal video for once?"

then suddenly, a purple conch shell magically appeared on Weiss' hands

"...What the hell?", said Weiss.

"Is that a conch shell?", asked Pyrrha.

"Wait, I saw one of those in a cartoon!", yelled Ruby as she stood up and grabbed the conch shell, "It's not an ordinary conch shell, it's the magic conch shell!"

"And what does that thing?", Blake asked.

"You can ask things to it and if it says yes they magically appear!", Ruby replied.

"Ooh! Can I try?", Yang said as she grabbed the conch shell, "Hey conch shell! Where the hell are we?"

"**No."**, said the conch shell.

"It just replies Yes or No questions, Yang", said Ruby.

"Well… Hey conch shell! Can you bring us to Jaune?"

"**No"**, replied the conch shell

"Well you're not helping at all", growled Yang.

"I wanna try!", Said Nora as she stole the conch shell from Yang's hands.

"Hey!"

"Magic Conch shell! Can I ask for a premium deluxe potion of pancakes with syrup and cream with sweet sprinkles?!"

"**Yes"**

Suddenly a plate of pancakes appeared floating in front of Nora

"Yay!", Nora cheered as she dropped the conch shell and grabbed the plate.

Ren sighed as he stared at Nora devouring the pancakes.

"Oh I want to ask too!" Ruby said as she picked the conch shell up, "Hi conch shell! Can I ask for some cookies?"

"**No**", replied the conch shell

"Aww!", she pouted, "At least can I have some strawberries?"

"**Yes"**, then a plate of strawberries with a little of whipped cream appeared.

"Thank you!", said Ruby as she grabbed the plate with one hand.

"Are you really asking for food? There's a fridge already!", Exclaimed Blake.

"Silly Blake! Do you think a simply fridge can handle the awesomeness of this pancakes?!", Said Nora.

"This is ridiculous! give me that!", Weiss grabbed the conch shell from Ruby's hand, "Let's see; this thing appeared when I asked when are we are going to see a normal video."

"**No"**

"Well looks like that's your answer", grinned Yang.

Weiss groaned, "Are we really condemned to watch dumb video about Jaune?"

"**Yes"**

Qrow scoffed, "I like her voice, she sounds so bored"

"Looks like you have experience with bored women around you", smirked Winter as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"Can we at least know where Jaune is?", asked Yang.

"**No"**

"Well that's a bit rude", said Blake, "So what are we going to watch now? More musicals?"

"**Yes"**

"Are you serious?", groaned Weiss.

"**Yes"**

Nora laughed as she grabbed the conch shell, "Oh this is funny! Hey conch shell! Can we watch a video we're jaune doing a musical video?"

"**Yes"**

"Wha-", said Weiss before the screen turned to static once more.

**Video suggested by HCMatos, said the screen before music started to play.**

"_**I don't like you T-series, nothing personal kid"**_

"Is that Jaune's voice?", Wondered Pyrrha.

"Ooh! Is he going to rap?", Sun said excited while the rest of his team watched the screen with interest.

**Then the screen turned to Jaune, with a long blonde bear, sunglasses, looking at the sea on a beach while he was crouched down.**

"_**But I must go all out, just this once"**_**, said Jaune before the camera cut to Jaune in front of a house.**

"_**Boobs or vegana, whichever will it be?"**_**, Jaune sang, **_**"Sit the fuck down! T-series, I'm here to spill the real tea!"**_

"Oh! I like how this is beginning", said Sage.

"T-Series?", asked Ruby while eating her strawberries.

"Maybe it's a opposite band?",suggested Yang.

"Ooh! Criminal Jaune! I like it!", giggled Nora while eating.

"_**You tryna dethrone me from spot number 1, but you India, you lose! so best think you haven't won, when I'm through with you, we're gonna be completely f*cking done!"**_

"India? What's that?", asked Yang.

"Maybe another country we don't know yet", replied Winter.

"_**Cause we've only just begun, I review you!"**_**, he clapped 2 times as the background changed two times, **_**"Zero, bye bitch gone!"**_

"Oh, so this is what young people likes to listen today…", Taiyang examined.

"Video has decent editing, you have to admit it". said Qrow.

"I don't like the song", grumbled Glynda.

"_**So, come on T-series, looking hungry for some drama, here! let me serve you bitch lasagna!"**_

"Bitch what?", Blake raised a brow, thinking she must have heard Jaune wrong.

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! T-series aint nothing but a bitch lasagna!"**_

Weiss facepalmed, while Ruby, Yang, Nora and incredibly Pyrrha were enjoying the song.

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! Look at T-series they just crying for their momma!"**_

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! T-series aint nothing but a bitch lasagna!"**_

"I like this chorus", chuckled Sage, and the rest of SSSN nodded in agreement-

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! T-series wet themselves in their pajamas!"**_

"_**So who the hell is Bob and why you wanna kiss him? Ew!", sang Jaune, making a disgusted face.**_

"_**I'm a blue eyes dragon while you're just dark magician! Oof!"**_

"That was good…", whispered Whitley.

"_**You got a fifth of the population in your nation but I got 9 year olds of worlds, so hold your defecation! oops!"**_

"Ew", said Winter disgusted.

"9 year old kids?", asked Pyrrha.

"I don't think he's talking about a criminal band", noted Ren

"Then what he is talking about?", asked Ruby.

"_**Motu Patlu! What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?! your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community!"**_

"Oof! that was a good one", chuckled Scarlet.

Meanwhile Whitley was looking at the screen with a smile on his face.

"_**No papa, no papa, yes papa, Jauney! **__**Now down all of this sugar and let's throw this f*cking party with some-"**_

"Oh, here we go again", chuckled Qrow.

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! Look at T-series they just crying for their momma!"**_

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! T-series aint nothing but a bitch lasagna!"**_

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! Look at T-series they're just wetting their pajamas!"**_

"_**Bitch lasagna! Bitch lasagna! T-series aint nothing but a bitch lasagna!"**_

"_**You've got a population of 1.32 billion, but most your videos can't seem to hit even a million! SUB BOT!", Jaune shouted to the sky before the video ended.**_

Almost all the male population, with exception of Ozpin and Ren, clapped at the screen.

"Ugh, Rap, I never like that kind of music", said Winter.

"I heard this kind of songs a couple of times and are enjoyable, but only when they don't insult too much", said Maria.

"It wasn't so bad", shrugged Ozpin, "Though, I didn't understand some things about the video"

"Mhmm…", Blake grabbed the conch shell, "Hey, if you are listening, can you bring Zeta to us?"

"**Yes" **

and suddenly a portal was opened in front of the screen.

"Hey, I heard my name, what happened?", said Zeta as he got out of the blue portal that appeared from nowhere. on his hands there was an opened notebook that was slowly being closed as Zeta was entering to the cinema theatre.

"Hey, what's with the portal?", asked Yang.

"I don't know, you tell me", then he noticed the conch shell, "Oh, you have that thing… Oh well, it's not like it is a dangerous thing..", he muttered, "So, what you guys want? I was working on something."

"Well, we actually have some questions about the video we just saw", replied Pyrrha.

"And what did you saw?", asked the young magic man. Ren pointed to the screen were there was a the title of the video, "Oh! It's Jaunediepie!"

"Jaune what?", asked Ruby

"Ohh! does he make pies?", asked Nora.

"Sorry Nora but no, it's just the name of his youtube channel"

"Youtube channel?", repeated Winter.

"Yup, is the platform where you have been watching video all this time", explained Zeta, "People from all around the world makes their own channels and uploads videos; if the videos of a channel are popular and liked, there are more chances people subscribes to that channel; Jaunediepie is the channel that has most subscribers in the world, or well, it was, until T-series appeared."

"T-series is another popular youtube channel then?", asked Ozpin.

"T-series is a cinematographic company from a country called India, and they have a channel where they upload trailers of their movies and other things that I really didn't care to know", He sighed, "In summary, Jaunediepie had a battle with T-series, and Jaune made a diss track for his campaign against this other channel that was threatening to steal Jaune's spot of being the channel with most subscribers. "

"And what happened? Did Jaune win?", asked Neptune.

"And how many "Subscribers", had this Jaune and this T-series?",

"Ehhh I think not; he made another video congratulating T-series but I didn't watch it, and I think they were in 92-95 billions?"

"95 billions?!", Ruby yelled.

"That's almost the population of Vacuo", whispered Sun.

"Yeah well", Zeta yawned, "it's not very important, the competition finished a time ago, the meme of subscribing to Jaune is still around I think.", he shrugged, "Alright, if that's everything you wanted to know I'm going to return to-"

"Wait!", shouted Ruby before Zeta could ever look at the portal, "Can you at least bring our Jaune to us?"

Zeta sighed, "Eh guys, I'm sorry but, Jaune is talking with someone right now in another part?"

"What? Didn't you say he was around here?", asked Pyrrha upset.

"Yeah, but when you were watching the video a mate of mine asked me to talk with Jaune on private", Zeta said simply with a smile.

"Who is this mate of yours?", Blake asked cautiously.

"Eh you know, a wom-"

Suddenly Zeta was grabbed by the collar of his coat and was lifted on the air

"**What kind of woman?"**, said hollowly the five girls while Weiss and Yang were lifting Zeta on the air.

"Oh shit, he did it!", gasped Sun.

"What's happening?", Sage asked.

"They're jealous", Neptune said, "I saw that once, it was terrifying!"

"Oh my god this reminds me of Summer and Raven…", whispered taiyang.

Qrow facepalmed, then he stood up, "Alright girls I think it's time to stop"

Zeta made a signal to stop to Qrow, "It's okay, Qrow, I think I deserved that for pranking them"

"Wait, so it's a prank Jaune is with another woman?", asked Blake.

Zeta rolled his eyes, "It's not a woman, girls"

The girls relaxed at the comment, making Yang and Weiss to let go of Zeta and put him down.

"It's a feminine spirit!"

suddenly Weiss lifted Zeta again, "That doesn't make it better!"

"It's a ghost, Weiss, why ghost would be interested on boys?", argued Zeta.

"I hate to admit it but he has a point", sighed Yang.

"It's still a woman", growled Weiss, "Why didn't you tell us before you put all those stupids videos about Jaune?"

"First, are suggested videos, I didn't put anything", said Zeta, "And second, She asked me like 1 hour ago and told me she wanted only to show something to Jaune so I let it pass", he shrugged.

"Can you bring us to where Jaune is with that ghost, please?", said Ruby.

"Hmmh… I still need to finish some work, so I doubt I can accompany you. However, I can let you enter to the realm Jaune is with Lilith so you can meet again"

"So her name is Lilith huh?", Weiss repeated cautiously as she let go of Zeta again.

"Oh, can we join too?", asked Nora as she grabbed Ren's hand and lifted it. Ren simply sighed before shrugging.

Zeta shrugged, "Eh sure, why not, after all you are closer friends with jaune", Zeta turned around and closed the portal, just to open a new one where a green forest was visualized, "You can enter now; remember to always stay together and ring that conch shell with you, it will be of help"

"Wait, where are they going?", asked Taiyang.

"Ah don't worry Taiyang, it's a just a safe park, a bit big though, but nothing you have to worry, trust me", assured Zeta.

"Can we trust him Ozpin?", whispered Glynda.

Ozpin shrugged, "What kind of evil god would let being lifted by two angry girls? I don't think he's evil, I think he just really want us to have some fun"

Glynda wasn't entirely convinced, but prefered to stay quiet.

"Oh! Adventure!", Nora said as she jumped to the portal.

"Nora!", Ren said annoyed as he went after his best female friend.

"Eh, are you sure it's safe there? We don't have our weapons", noted Blake.

"It's just a park, trust me, the only thing you will see is Jaune"

"What does that mean?", Ruby asked.

"Just enter and you will see", replied Zeta before turning to the rest of the public, "While they will be looking for their friends I'll let you something to enjoy the wait; Oh, and Maria, I found the chapter you wanted to watch before I teleported you here, So I'll put it on the screen once I close the portal"

"Aw thanks, magic kid", smiled Maria.

"I have a name"

"I know"

Sun groaned, "Great, a soap comedy, that's the only thing I needed to see today..."

"How bad it can be?", asked Neptune.

Team RWBY and Pyrrha entered to the portal, and when Zeta closed it, he disappeared as the screen turned to static and a new video started, where cliche romantic music was being played and the title of a program was being shown in the screen, surrounded by lots of roses and white lilies.

"Well, here we go again", sighed Taiyang.

"I'll need more alcohol for this one", groaned Qrow while the episode started.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ah yeah, this took me a while, sorry, it just that I was writing other chapters too. I know that I just did one part of the suggested videos that the the two users wrote on the review section, but don't worry, I'll put them in the next chapter, that's why is the part one on the title.**

**Remember, if you want to suggest videos and appear in the story as well, you have to: suggest something that is not an anime or a movie, you can suggest only three videos, and that are videos that come from only youtube.**

**The videos that were used for this chapter were Deadpool the musical- Beauty and the Beast "Gaston" Parody and bitch lasagna from Pewdiepie.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let a favorite and a follow, that would make me happy, and see you next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A bizarre story about multiverses**

**(Okay so this is not a reaction chapter but more like plot, chapter, sort of thing. I like the idea of multiverses and yeah I want to make more of this, I hope you like it)**

A new world was showed in front of team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR.

"Wow, where are we?", asked Weiss as she contemplated the forest where she and the group were now. it was a forest with green trees. exotic flowers from different colors, and the song of birds filling the air while the sun was shining.

"Kinda reminds me of Patch", said Yang.

"Are there grimm too?", asked Ruby.

"I don't think so", noted Pyrrha, "Zeta told us there are not Grimm in this zone, or any enemy we should know about"

"Only Jaune is here, along wIth that woman spirit somewhere", added Ren.

Weiss and the girls growled a bit, but said nothing and started to walk

"This forest is so awesome!", said Nora, staring at the colorful trees that surrounded her, then she looked at the talking conch shell, "I wonder what fearless leader is doing, is he watching other versions of us?"

"**Yes"**, replied the conch shell.

"Wait, really?", asked Yang confused, ""How?"

"If we are watching versions of Jaune, then wouldn't be a surprise he had been watching other versions of himself and us, after all I think we are in a magical zone, if I can name it like that"

"To be honest I still think we are in a dream", said Weiss.

the group continued walking a bit more until they feel how something from behind was approaching.

"Do you hear that?", asked Ren.

"Sounds like an animal approaching", said Pyrrha.

"A monster?", asked Yang ready to fight

"I think it's just a normal animal" replied Blake nonchalantly.

then, a horse appeared, being mounted by-

"Jaune?!", the team shouted shocked at how their friend on a horse, wearing an old armor and an old lance.

"Oh well look at this!", Jaune said excited, "People in need to be rescued! Tell me what do you need, oh poor people! and I! Sir Don Jauxote of la mancha! Will fight for your freedom, against evil!"

"Eh what?", said Yang, raising a brow.

"Why are you wearing an old armor Jaune?"

"And why he's speaking funny?", giggled Nora. "and what is a Don anyway?"

"How insulting of your part, oh young lady", Said Jaune, " I tell you that my name is not Jaune, yet you call me with that insipide name."

"Insipide- Jaune! Get down of that horse now!", Weiss demanded.

The horse relinched in response.

"How dare, oh young lady with white hair, to insult my beautiful Rocinante by calling him a simple horse!", Jaune said, indignant."It's the most perfect horse of all the seven kingdoms!"

"Wait, you don't know who are us?", asked Blake.

"I have been on epic and great adventures around the world, Oh lady with the black bow, yet I never saw a group of ladies like you."

"Uh I'm a man", raised a hand Ren.

"...Ohh, it is true", said knight Jaune, "And you look like my squire, I wonder where is he now:"

"Behind you, as always, Don Jauxote", then, a Ren with short hair and a straw hat appeared, riding a donkey.

The short haired Ren looked at the group, specifically at his counterpart, "Well, I have to say I wasn't expecting other people that wasn't Jaune around here."

"Ren? Is that you?", said Pyrrha shocked

"Oh my god your hair!", Exclaimed Yang.

"... Well this is unexpected", said Ren with the long hair.

"Donkey!", Exclaimed Nora as she approached to the animal and started petting its head.

"It's your first time here?", asked short haired Ren, "You can follow us, we were just going to the city"

"A city?", asked Pyrrha, then muttered, "Zeta never told us about a city…"

"Eh thanks but we need to find Jaune.", said Ruby.

"Which one? Your original Jaune?", asked the other Ren, "That would be a bit hard for you, considering everyone in the city is Jaune"

"There are more Jaunes?!", asked Ruby. "How many?!"

"Follow us, you can talk to thane of the city and you will probably find your Jaune"

"Oh, so we are going to help these ladies today? Well, I can't complain, all the good knights have to help to the desperate people even if they insult your name and your horse! Good job, my squire!", said the knight Jaune.

"It's a pleasure, Don Jauxote", Ren said nonchalantly, and the donkey and the horse started to walk, leaving the group behind them

Soon, the two teams followed the two riders while talking to the second Ren.

"So you both are a counterpart of our Jaune and Ren?", asked Yang.

"What?! A counterpart of who?!", yelled the knight Jaune as he turned to see the group, "I'll show to that imposter!"

"There are not imposters in this place, my lord", said calmly the Ren on the donkey.

"It better be! Nothing can compare to the real Knight of the sorrowful Countenance!", said the knight Jaune before turning to the front again.

"What's with him?", whispered Yang.

The Ren on the donkey sighed, "He's…a bit mentally unstable."

"Why are you following him then?", asked Weiss.

"Someone has to watch him and see that he doesnt hurt himself. Besides, I've been his neighbour and good friend from years, but he read too many adventure books and now he thinks he's a knight in shining armor."

Ren smiled a bit that even these counterparts were good friends, though he was concerned about the adventure books and Jaunes mental health.

"So all the things he's saying are just a product of his imagination?", asked Blake.

"Not entirely, we have been fighting against other knights and had interesting adventures, but he uses to exaggerate and see things that are not there."

"How so?", asked Pyrrha.

"Once he fought against two windmills, saying that they were giants", said the short haired Ren, making Yang and Nora scoff and laugh.

"I noted you seem pretty calm about talking to other versions of you and friends from other world ", said the other Ren.

"That's why it's not the first time I meet another counterpart of mine", said the short haired Ren, "You see, this is not a place where you can call a very normal place."

"So you know where we are now?", asked Ruby.

"We are somewhere, in a place whose name I didn't care to know, but this is the only place where almost all universes are connected.", explained Ren on the donkey, "Once upon a time, a portal appeared in front of us, my lord entered and I followed him, and now, we come here often to rest, claim loot, and for new missions that me and my lord can realize without difficulty"

"Oh, so it's like a videogame?", asked Ruby.

"What's a video game?", asked the short haired Ren.

"Forget that last part", groaned Blake, "So, I guess you both come from a medieval age?"

"Medieval? I guess you are talking about an age where there wasn't things and magic objects like other Jaunes have"

"I hope it doesn't get any crazier than it already is", hoped Pyrrha.

"You will see soon", replied the short haired Ren before was interrupted by knight Jaune

"Look my dear squire! I can finally see the great kingdom of Arcadia!", He exclaimed.

Then, the group could see a giant blue castle surrounded by lots of houses, buildings, and surrounded by big walls that were being guarded by guards on shiny armor.

"Wow…", Ruby could not formulate a word, it was like she was on one of those adventure books.

"A castle!", Nora exclaimed excited, "Ren!"

"Yes?", exclaimed both Rens before looking at each other

"Can we go to the castle? Please!", begged Nora.

"I don't know Nora, we should find where the Thane of the city is", said the Ren with the long hair.

"The thane is on that castle", pointed the short haired Ren, "You should go there if you want to find your Jaune."

"Yay!", shouted Nora happily as she went in direction of the castle, "First we find Jaune, then we will conquer the city and I will be the queen of the castle!"

The group walked a bit more around a green field until they stopped in front of a gray wall that surrounded the kingdom.

Two guards with two metal helmets who were patrolling a big wooden gate approached to the knight Jaune and the short haired Ren

"Names please?", asked one of the guards that sounded a bit familiar to the group.

"My name is Don Jauxote of La Mancha!", exclaimed proudly the knight Jaune, "And this man at my left is my loyal squire, Sancho Ren"

"Sancho?", Ren repeated confused.

"I was born in a place called Spain, the names are a bit different there", Explained the other Ren.

"So names can change too…", noted Pyrrha while Nora tried to contain her laugh.

One of the guards took out a notebook and wrote the names, "So, that group of Team RWBY, Nora, Pyrrha and Nora are coming with you?"

"Exactly sir", replied the short haired Ren.

"Alright", said one guard, "You can enter, but don't let that group alone for too much time"

The other guard whistled, and suddenly the gate was opened, showing the medieval city.

"Well, that would be for now, have fun, but not so much fun, and please respect the law", said one of the guards.

"And also please, keep a look on Nora, if it's her first time here we would like if you stop her", added the other one while the squire and the crazy knight started to ride their mounts.

"Wait, do you know who are us?", Yang raised a brow

"Well, of course, you are Jaune's friends", said one of the guards as he take out his helmet, revealing another Jaune, "And therefore, my friends too!"

"Hey, don't take out your helmet, Guard Jaune", said the other guard annoyed and hitting him on the head.

"Ugh, fine", groaned the other Jaune as he put his helmet on.

the group couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation.

"So what is this? A world where almost all the Jaune's of all universes reunite?", Weiss asked.

"Sometimes Rubys, Rens, Yangs, Blakes, Weisses, Noras or Pyrrhas come and stay here", said the guard, now with his helmet on, "But most of the population in this kingdom are Jaunes who like to rest, have fun, or look for a new adventure in this or another world."

"Sounds like an RPG world", said Yang.

"Yeah Yeah almost everyone says the same the first time they come here ", said the other guard sarcastically, "Well, enough talk, just enter, we have to close the door quickly."

The group simply nodded, and they walked towards the gate and entered to the kingdom.

Once the gate closed behind them, they were surprised to see a lots of Jaune's in the streets.

there were Jaunes selling food on the streets, Jaunes with exotic swords and guns, and Jaune's with incredible costumes.

"Wow, it's like, the perfect crossover", Yang muttered.

"So many Jaunes… it's like a dream come true…", whispered Pyrrha.

"Oh my god!", Ruby squeaked as she approached to a Jaune with white hair and wearing a stylish red coat, "Look at the design of that sword! and those guns! where did you find them?!"

The white haired Jaune blinked, then chuckled, "Well well, I wasn't expecting a Ruby in this place. I knew this would be a good day, but I would prefer if you don't drool on me. a bit of personal space would be nice", he gently pushed Ruby to the side.

"Ohh white hair!", Nora exclaimed, "You look so cool fearless leader!"

"Thank you Nora, and you look as crazy as always.", replied the white haired Jaune, trying to push the two girls away.

"Oh look, a new Jaune", said Yang, "I hope that you have another name so we can difference you from the others."

The white haired boy chuckled, "Well of course baby, my name is Jaune Dante Arc, nice to meet y'all, first time here? you will get used."

"I doubt it, this looks like one of those crazy dreams of Nora, right Blake?", Yang said, but didn't receive an answer, she turned around and saw Blake carrying a ninja Jaune, "Seriously Blake?"

"Yang, you don't understand, it's a shinobi! like one from my books!", exclaimed the cat faunus.

"You mean like one of your smut books?", said Yang, and Blake growled in response.

"Ehm can you help me?", asked the ninja Jaune.

Yang sighed, "Blake, put him down, it's not our Jaune."

"But.. but-"

"Hey Blake, do you know our Jaune knows how to fish?", giggled Nora.

Blake's eyes widened, "Wait, really?"

"Yup! he even has a fishing rod in our room! I remember he went to a lake that is near Beacon and fished a big one! Ren said it was Tuna or something like that", explained Nora.

Blake stared at the ninja Jaune, "Can you fish too?"

"If I say no would you put me down?", asked the ninja Jaune.

That was enough for Blake to drop the ninja to the ground, "Let's find our Jaune."

"Ow.", groaned the ninja who was laying in the ground.

"Huh I thought all ninjas landed on their two feets"

"Shut up"

"hahaha! Classic Blake", the group, except for Ruby who was staring at Jaunes swords, turned around and saw a Jaune wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets, boots, a poncho around his shoulders a mask covering the lower half of his face and a Stetson hat.

"And what are you supposed to be? a cowboy Jaune?", Yang raised a brow.

"Cowboy? heh", scoffed Jaune, "I prefer being called a bounty hunter."

"That's why you have all those guns?", asked Blake.

"It's not so much, only enough for the job", replied nonchalantly the blonde gunslinger.

"so a tough Jaune huh? I have to say I wasn't expecting a Jaune that kills people for money", said Yang disappointed.

"Hey, a job is a job, sunshine, cut me some slack, will ya?"

"Don't call me sunshine again, cowboy", growled yang, "The only Jaune I'll accept calling me like that is my Jaune."

"Oh! a loyal Yang! I like those, they use to be great fighters", chuckled the gunslinger Jaune, "A shame, because I'd like to invite you for some rounds on the cantine."

"Not interested", replied Yang.

"Not even as friends? C'mon, I'll even pay the drinks this time."

"Tempting, but no, me and my friends still have to- Ruby what are you doing with those weapons?!", Yelled the blonde brawler as she saw that her sister was not only holding Jaune Dante's sword, but a strange saw cleaver with bandages and a little metal cane, along with a red and blue shield on her feet

"Look Yang! This weapon is a sable laser!", Ruby said excited as she pushed a button on the cane, activating a green laser, "Our Jaune needs one of these!"

Suddenly the sable was tossed out of Ruby's hands, "Hey!"

The sable magically flew to a Jaune with a beige robe, beige pants and beige boots.

"I understand you like the weapon but it was not necessary to steal it, Ruby Rose", said the new Jaune.

"Wow and you are?"

"Jaune Skywalker, now if you excuse me I have something to do", he said as he walked away.

"Me too, excuse me but I need this", another Jaune with a blue and red suit appeared as he grabbed the shield, "Oh! and, Jaune Rogers, but you can call me Captain America if you want."

"Don't tell me, you're a superhero", stated Blake.

Jaune chuckled, "I guess you could say that, it's better than being called a supersoldier."

"What's an America by the way?", asked Yang.

"It's a country, in a planet called Earth, you should visit it one day", smiled the captain, "Now if you excuse me, I have a reunion with my team, good day ladies."

then he walked away with the shield on his hand, leaving with a last "good" impression of him.

Yang whistled, "Now that's a good view!"

"Leggins… we need to buy leggings to our Jaune…", Blake whispered on a hungry tone.

Meanwhile Ruby whimpered as she stared at the saw cleaver, "Well, at least I still have two beautiful weapons on my hands…"

Suddenly, a new Jaune appeared, wearing a black tricorn, a gray duster coat, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with golden ornaments and a reddish bandana covering his face.

"**Cough! cough!"**, Jaune cleared his voice and pointed to the saw cleaver that Ruby was holding.

"Oh! I guess this is yours?", Ruby said as she offered the saw cleaver to Jaune.

"...", Jaune said nothing, instead he just grabbed the saw cleaver, turned around and walked away.

"Well that was not very considering of his part", grumbled Yang.

"It's not like we can blame him, I stole his weapon after all", said Ruby dejectedly.

"Uh I know this can be a bad moment, but whatever, can I have my sword back?", asked Jaune Dante. Ruby sighed before giving it to Jaune Dante, "Thanks, I have a party to go at 8 and it won't begin without me.", Jaune Dante blew a kiss before walking away.

Yang sighed, "Well, that was something"

"We should go to the castle f we want to find Jaune, like the short haired Ren said", informed Blake.

"Oh! Castle! Castle!", Nora cheered, "Did you hear that Re- Ren?", Nora turned around and a few meters away was the long haired guy talking to another Jaune.

but this Jaune was very different from the others. this, was a girl.

"So, your name is?", Ren asked confused, staring at the girl that have the same clothes as his leader and brother. the girl had a long blonde ponytail and two precious eyes of sky blue color.

the girl giggled, "My name is Jeanne, and well, it's nice to see a new version of you that is not a female."

"W-what do you mean with that?", asked Ren.

"Oh! well I come from a world where you and me are the girls, and the rest of our team are boys, crazy right? I thought it was something normal when, surprise! I found a portal and next thing I knew was that ten male versions of me where shaking hands with me like if I was a celebrity! looks like female versions of Jaune are not seeing very often right?", she giggled again.

Ren cold feel how his cheeks were warming as he listened at the angelic sounds of Jeanne's giggles

"H-Hey, are you okay Ren?", asked Jeanne concerned, "Suddenly your face is red, are you sick?"

"I-I…"

"Okay I'll put a stop to this", said Nora as she grabbed Ren's right earlobe and lead him to the group

"Ouch! Nora!"

"No whimpers Renny, also nice to meet you, girl version of fearless leader!", she shouted.

"Uh thanks I guess?", Jeanned replied awkwardly as she saw the couple of friends leave, "Guess those two are together-together, no matter what universe are they from..."

"Well this can't get any weirder", admitted Yang.

"Sure you don't want to see that then?", Blake pointed to where Pyrrha was.

Pyrrha was awkwardly standing in front of a dozen of Jaunes with black tunics that were praising her on the ground. one of those Jaune were using a red tunic, probably their leader.

"Long life to Pyrrha Nikos!", said the Jaunes at the unison.

"Uh guys, can you help me?", Pyrrha asked awkwardly.

Yang growled before approaching to Pyrrha and grabbing her hand, "Alright Jaunes, time to stop, you are scaring her."

"Oh, did we? We are sorry, we were just sanctifying her like she always deserved her", replied the Jaune with the tunic as he stood up.

"sanctifying? like if she was some kind of goddess?", asked Blake

"That's a bit creepy", noted Yang, "And what's with the tunic?"

"Oh yeah, let me present you. I'm jaune arc, founder of the Arkos church"

"Arkos.. church?", Pyrrha muttered.

"Exactly! our mission as church is protect the Pyrrhas and Arkos relationships of the multiverse and spread the word of this glorious ship. You see, these Jaunes are my disciples", Jaune pointed to the other blonde guys who were still on the ground, "They come from different universes, but what makes them different from the rest of Jaunes, me included, is that they lost their Pyrrhas of the original homes"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that", Pyrrha said.

"It's okay", said the cultist Jaune, "thought some of us are still very affected for the lost of their Pyrrha, we do our best to help those Jaunes to find acceptance and improve themselves so they can return to their home and help those who are in need, like the huntsman their Pyrrha always wanted to see."

"That's… actually very cute", said Blake, "Still a bit creepy though"

"And how you help the other Pyrrhas and their relationships with other Jaunes?", asked Ruby.

"Well, that's easy", said cultist Jaune, "If a Jaune has a relationship or is attracted to a Pyrrha, we'll give that Jaune advice of how to behave and what to do, besides of blessing him with a traditional spell that we'll make him feel confident, and the same goes to the Pyrrhas that visit us"

"But wait, if there's an arkos church, there are other churches but based on other relationships?", asked Ren.

"Well, if I remember well, I think there was a lancaster church in the kingdom I don't know where."

"Lancaster? Dragonslayer?", Blake raised a brow.

"Oh, those are the names for Ruby and Yangs, and Jaune's relationship.", replied the blonde cultist.

Ruby and Yang blushed a bit at hearing that.

"But I'll prefer if we don't talk about other ships, it's a sensitive theme, not everyone is a multishipper."

"Yeah I think I can understand that", grumbled Yang, "But we need to go, so tell those Jaunes to stop being creepy and get up."

Jaune cultist sighed before turning to the others, "Brothers, get up, it's time to shown our offerings to the Pyrrha statue."

The rest of Jaune complied, and walked away, following the cultist Jaune.

"Well that the weirdest thing I ever saw", said Blake

"The weirdest thing you saw until now!", replied Nora.

"Ugh, I saw something stupid again I will-"

suddenly Yang could look at Weiss at the distance being wooed by other Jaunes

"Hello mademoiselle!", said a Jaune with a french army uniform, "Would you like to take a coffee with me and go for a walk on my country?"

"No, go with me, my lady", said a Jaune with a butler costume, "I'll treat you like the princess you are."

"Don't listen to those losers! Go with me instead! I'll assure you we will have a good time, snowflake" said a Jaune with a punk style.

"She's a lady, punk Jaune, she won't go with someone like you"

"Shut up Jaune Bonaparte! go back when you conquer Russia!"

Jaune Bonaparte leaves crying after hearing this.

"Good, now where was I?", Punk Jaune said smiling before a new Jaune grabbed him by the shoulder

"Leave the snow angel in peace", said a new Jaune wearing a knight armor.

"Ugh great, knight Jaune, don't you have a crusade to do?"

"Stop fighting, you know that you are too out of this beautiful and grace woman's league!."

"I'm a version of you, you idiot!"

"Unfortunately you are", nodded the knight, "Now leave before I grab my sword and show you what I did back in Jerusalem."

The punk Jaune scoffed, and left.

"Excuse me for that, my princess, are you okay?", said the knight Jaune.

Weiss had her face burning red the entire, "So many dolts…"

Yang facepalmed and groaned before her eyes turned red and yelled, "Alright! That's it!"

Then, like if she had her sister's semblance, Yang quickly moved and grabbed Weiss and put her over her shoulder.

"Hey!", Weiss complained.

"Sorry Jaunes, she's taken!", said Yang.

"Wait, Freezeburn?", asked 3 Jaunes at the same time.

"What?", Yang asked confused

"No you idiot, she means another Jaune", said the butler

"Oh!", the other blonde exclaimed.

Yang rolled her eyes before she quickly went back to Pyrrha and put her over her other shoulder.

"Ah!", yelped Pyrrha, "Yang what are you doing?!"

"No explanations! Ruby! get over here! I'll piggy back ride you to that stupid castle!"

"Ehm.. you know that I have a semblance that gives me spe-

"**RUBY COME HERE NOW!"**

"Alright, alright!", Ruby said terrified as she quickly hopped on Yang's back and put her hands on her shoulders

"Alright! Nora! are you ready?!"

"Totally!", Nora exclaimed as she put Ren over her shoulder

"Uh guys what are you-"

"Shut up! Ren no time!", Nora excitedly shouted, "Blake! come here!"

"Oh Nora dont you- Ahh!", and then Blake was on the Nora's shoulder like if she was a potato bag.

"Hell yeah!", said Yang as she and the ginger started running as fast as they could, leaving a trail of dust on their paths.

"Wow, now that's a beautiful Yang.", whistled the gunslinger Jaune who was still there, "Their Jaune must be a lucky guy"

"Didn't that Yang say that their Jaune was dating that Weiss?", said the knight Jaune.

"Maybe, maybe not it can be a multiship too", shrugged the gunslinger turning around, "I'm not going to stand here and find it, I have better things to do."

and with that, the three Jaune separated to do their own things.

**(10 minutes later)**

After traveling for the city and meeting a lots of Jaunes in the process, Yang and Nora finally let go of their friends when they were in front of the castle.

"Hah, finally", Yang contently when she saw the yellow castle in front of her.

"You idiot…", Weiss said a bit dizzy, "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes.", the blonde brawler said firmly.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit..", said Pyrrha groggy.

"And that's why I never ask you for piggy backs", said Ruby tiredly

"Ah but with Jaune that's another story!", huffed Yang.

"He's different because he's gentle with me and doesn't treat me like a backpack!", argued Ruby.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Suure, and the reason why you always feel asleep wasn't because you wanted to feel more of his body!"

"Wait! You didn't do the same when Jaune carried bridal style once?", said Ruby

"You dolts did what?!", shrieked Weiss in jealousy.

"Hey guys!", Ren said, "I think we have a bigger problem than that."

Ren, who was standing up now, pointed to an arm barrier and a cabin where a Jaune with moustache and a soviet hat was talking to Blake and Nora.

"Uh can you repeat that?", asked Blake confused by what that Jaune just said.

Jaune sighed again, "Не могли бы вы дать мне свои документы, пожалуйста? Мне нужно подтвердить ваши личности, если вы хотите увидеть Короля"

"What did you say?! I don't speak taco!", shouted Nora.

"Nora, that's racist", said Blake, "Also, that's not spanish."

"I don't care! I want to see my fearless leader! And this copy of him doesn't let me in!"

"Эй, я здесь только охранник, тебе не нужно на меня кричать, если у тебя нет удостоверения личности, я не могу тебя впустить", replied the soviet Jaune annoyed.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!", Blake groaned.

"What's happening here guys?", asked Pyrrha.

"This Jaune doesn't let us enter and says only gibberish!", Exclaimed Nora annoyed.

"Другие очень хорошо меня понимают, я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь"

"See?", pointed Nora at the soviet Jaune who rolled his eyes..

"I think he's asking for something but I don't know what", said Blake.

"Hmmm…", hummed Ruby as she was thinking something, "Hey Nora, do you still have that conch shell?"

"I have it", said Ren as he showed the conch shell, "Nora gave it to me before carrying me like a bag of potatoes"

"Can I borrow it please?", asked Ruby, Ren complied, "Thanks! Uh, conch shell, can you hear me?"

"**Yes"**

"Good! Uhm, well, can you help us with this thing so we can enter to that castle?"

"**Yes"**

Then, from the sky, some papers and passports appeared and landed near Ruby's feet.

"What's that?", asked Yang.

Blake approached and picked up the papers, "There are images of us in those papers, maybe is this what the guard Jaune wants?"

"Well there's only one way to know!", Nora quickly grabbed the papers and put them in front of the soviet Jaune, "There you go, Jaune that speaks weird!"

Jaune just stared at her with a deadpan expression before looking at the papers

""Ну, кажется законным", hummed the soviet blonde as he stared at the papers a bit more, then he grabbed a rubber stamp and proceeded to stamp the passports before giving them back to Nora, "хорошо, вы, ребята, можете войти" then the arm barrier was lifted up, giving the group access to the castle.

"Yay! Thank you Jaune!", Nora said, and the soviet Jaune simply rolled his eyes and growled.

"Finally this thing works for something", exclaimed Yang, "Next parade, the Jaune king!"

"How do you know it's Jaune the king or thane here?", asked Ren.

"Well, the kingdom is called Arcadia, and there's a lot of Jaunes around here..", said Blake.

"That sounds very narcissist", noted Weiss.

"I don't know if being narcissist would be the correct word", said Pyrrha. "Maybe not creative enough?"

Yang just groaned, Let's just go quickly so we can talk to this so famous "Thane""

"Right behind you!", Nora said as she followed Yang towards the castle.

A few minutes later, the group walked and climbed some white marble stairs until they were stopped by another knight Jaune guards that were in front of a giant marble door.

"Stop!", said one of the guards, "The thane is not in this moment available, please come back later"

"What the hell?!", yelled Yang.

"Hey, that's not fair!", exclaimed Ruby, "We need to see him! we want to see our Jaune!"

"Sorry, but it's lunch time, you can't interrupt this hour, or she will cut our heads", said the second guard

"Wait, her? is a fem Jaune?", Pyrrha asked

"Don't tell me that she killed her own male versions", Blake said concerned

"She just says that she will do that but she doesn't really do it", growled the first guard

"But she let us without dessert so it's basically the same," replied the second guard.

"hey Jaunes! Let us in! I promised we won't do anything to her!", shouted Nora, "At least, not too much"

"Wait…. are you a peasant Nora?", asked the first guard.

"Peasant?", repeated Weiss.

"Hey who could peasant?!", yelled Nora angrily

The two guards moved and opened the door.

"The Thane likes to talk with peasant Noras, you guys are lucky"

"But don't ask if you can have a bit of her pancakes, she doesn't like that", advised the second guard.

"Wait a minute, pancakes?", ren said, and before the group could say something, Nora opened the door with an angry face

"Hey who tries to call me or my other versions a peasant?! I will break her legs!", the valkyrie yelled before she got surrounded by hundred of knight Jaunes with crossbows.

"Who dares to interrupt my lunch time?!", a feminine voice yelled; Nora looked at a pink throne where a ginger girl with a green viking armor, a horned helmet, and a red cape.

"Hey! It's a me with a horn hat!", Exclaimed Nora surprised.

"Wait, I know that voice", said the other Nora as she stopped eating her pancakes, "A peasant me?"

"I'm not a peasant!"

"I'm the thane, I'm above everyone else here, therefore, you're a peasant"

"And just when I thought the protection of the castle wasn't already freaky enough", murmured Blake with the rest of the group entering as she saw a lot of Jaunes with armor pointing at her and the rest of the group.

"H-Hey, can you stop aiming at us?", asked Ruby, "W-We have permission to enter"

"Knights! You have permission to rest for now, they won't do anything, I can feel it"

The knights stopped aiming at the group, and slowly retired to do their own things, leaving RWBYPNR alone with the viking Nora.

"So, a team RWBY, a living Pyrrha, a peasant Nora, and a hot Ren huh?", the viking Nora chuckled as she got up of her throne and slowly walked towards the group, "Let me guess, your Jaune is missing."

"Huh yeah, how did you know?", asked Ruby.

"It's not the first time I hear something like this, Ruby", she giggled, "So, what happened with him? Kidnapped? A portal swallowed him? Did he become half grimm? No wait! Did you betray him and now you want to say sorry? Because that's the reason then I have to say to get out of here before I take my axe"

"B-Betray Jaune?" Said Weiss shocked, "W-Why we would do that?!"

"Betray Vomit boy? What are we, idiots?", said Yang sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, did you say half-grimm?", asked Ruby

"Hmm, looks like you don't know anything I just said… that's good.", hummed the viking Nora.

"Uhm listen Nora, we came from a theatre-"

"Oh, so you were watching multiverses! Why didn't you say that before? come with me!", Viking Nora interrupted Pyrrha as she walked towards a new room.

"Wait, you knew we were watching videos of Jaune?", asked Blake.

"Of course! Did you think you were the only ones who were watching multiverses?", said the viking Nora, "No, there are others like you that watch other universes, not necessarily about only about Jaune, but still, it looks like the Writers like to play with that and see their reactions"

"Wait, Writers? there's more than one?", asked Ren.

""Yeah, and they keep growing", groaned Nora, "And for every writer that is born, a new universe is created, and that means, another me, another Jaune, another Team RWBY and another Team JNPR, though there are some universes where that rule doesn't apply."

"Why they would do that?"

"I dont know, some do them for fun, some others to show a lesson, and others because they want to make things right, or because they're bored"

"So they show other worlds about us?", Yang asked.

"Well, yeah, in other worlds where the possibilities never end! Worlds where Team RWBY does not exist, or Jaune doesn't become a leader, or that I'm not a fan of pancakes, you know, the multiverse is really terrifying."

"Wow… my other me knows a lot about universest!", Nora exclaimed happily, "Oh! Have you seen a Nora that liked to eat waffles instead of pancakes?"

"Ugh, yes", the nordic Nora replied disgusted.

"Wow, I never thought that could be a thing…", Nora said baffled by this new information.

"I have a bit question", asked Yang, "Why a Nora is a King or Thane on a kingdom called Arcadia?"

"To confuse people, duh!", Giggled the Viking Nora, "I protect the Fearless leaders while a King Jaune is on Nora's land"

"Wait, you have a kingdom too?", Asked Pyrrha.

"Everyone has their own kingdoms, the only thing that differs is the person that governs the land", replied the King Valkyrie.

Ren sighed, "So, can you help us to find our Jaune?"

"Sure handsome, he's behind this door!", Viking Nora asserted as she pointed to a old wooden door

"Wait what?!", said the group at the same time

"Fearless leader!"", without think twice, the normal Nora ran into the door and opened, only to see

"Hey, why everything here is white? There's nothing here!", Nora exclaimed at the emptiness of the room.

"The door is a portal, peasant", Viking Nora said as she walked past the normal Nora and entered to the white room, "We have to wait until it connects to the correct world, but first I need to hear about your Jaune."

"Ehmm, is this place safe?", asked Weiss.

"Do you see me holding any weapon? Of course is safe c'mon let's move! My pancakes are getting cold!", demanded the King Valkyrie.

Yang and Ruby shrugged and followed the Thane Nora behind her, along with the normal Nora. The rest of the group hesitated a bit before entering to the big white room that had nothing on it.

"So, what do you want to know about our Jaune?", Asked Yang.

"Oh you know, the typical, does he eat chicken nuggets?"

"Yes", replied Blake.

"Is he partners with Pyrrha?"

"Yes", answered the redhead.

"His family love him?"

"Eh I think so, he receives tons of texts from his parents and sisters, and sometimes gifts", said Ren.

"Huh, good to know", noted the thane, "is he dating someone?"

The girls growled a bit as they stared at Weiss, the white haired girl huffed as she raised a hand with a polite smile, "I'm his girlfriend"

The Ginger thane whistled, "Wait, Whiteknight? That's so cool!"

"Whiteknight?", Repeated Ren confused.

"That's how the relationship between a Weiss and a Jaune exists, you should have heard some names when you came here; Dragonslayer for Jaune and Yang, Knightshade, Arkos for a Pyrrha and a Jaune, Knightshade for a Blake and a Jaune, Lancaster for Ruby and Jaune… now that I think about it, is yout Jaune single, dating someone of you, or its a harem?", asked the ginger thane.

"Harem?", asked Yang.

"When a group of girls or boys are romantically interested on the same person", sighed Blake, "And no, our Jaune is dating Weiss…"

"Why did you make it sound like it was a bad thing?", Weiss said, glaring at Blake who didn't turn to see the angry stare of the white haired girl

"Oh, so he's dating Weiss eh?", Said the Ginger thane, "and it looks everyone else is not so happy, huh?"

"That's a private question…", said Blake bashfully.

"No it's not! I heard a lot of stories of love between Jaunes and other girls, but just a few times I heard about a harem, do you like Jaune yes or no? And the same question goes to everyone!", Asked the Viking Nora.

"Well… yes", answered Blake.

"I mean, he's cute, and he has been improving since the first day I met him, so yeah, I'm interested on him", said Yang.

"almost the first day I met him, actually…", confessed bashfully the silver eyed girl.

"... Yeah…", sighed Pyrrha, without reason to hide her feelings

"Don't look at me! I just see him as a brother, and same goes to Renny!", said Nora as Ren nodded in confirmation.

"Well, it's a shame he's already dating someone, isn't it?", giggled the viking as she stared at an upset Weiss.

The white haired girl just crossed her arms and huffed, "So what if we're dating? That's not supposed to be a bad thing, he liked me since the first time he saw me, and now that I like him back you come with this foolishness? Oh no I'm sorry but I-"

"Hey! Why don't you share Jaune instead?", Said the thane

"WHAT?!", said the group of girls in love with the blonde guy

"Ooh! can we? that would be awesom-"

"No!", Yelled Weiss as she interrupted Ruby's excitement, "I'd prefer to hear one of Yang's comedy stages before sharing my boyfriend with- hey!", suddenly the viking Nora approached and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder

"Hey, don't over react princess", whispered the thane near Weiss' ear, "Can't you see I'm giving you a great opportunity for free maids?"

"What are you talking abou-", suddenly the white haired girl stopped talking as the other Nora started whispering some information on her ear, and the rest of the group could see how Weiss' face changed from angry, to mildly interested.

"I have a very bad hunch about this…", noted Ren.

"What are they talking about?, asked Pyrrha.

"Hope nothing bad for us", said Ruby

"Yeah… alright, wait, can I do that?", asked Weiss interested "... wow, but that wouldn't be too unmoral?... alright then"

Viking Nora took a step back with a tiny smile as she and Weiss looked at the rest of the group.

"So?", Asked Yang

"I… I changed my mind. I'm willing to share my boyfriend with you", the heiress said slowly, but before the rest could celebrate she stopped them, "But, with a condition"

"What thing?", asked Blake.

"Let's just say… mhmm….", Weiss thought a bit before she pointed at Yang, "Xiao Long, since now you will not be able to call me any nicknames or make puns related to ice when I'm around"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, or you will lose your girlfriend privileges", said Weiss coldly before turning to Ruby, "And you!"

"Eep!", squeaked Weiss partner, "What do you want?"

"From now on, Ruby Rose, you will have to stop watching videos at midnight and doing all your chores at a correct time and not doing all of them at the last hour"

"That was just one time!"

"I don't care, if you do it again you will not hang out with Jaune for the rest of the semester!"

"So mean!", shouted Ruby.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to give us orders!", complained Yang

"She actually can give you orders", grinned Viking Nora

"What? Why? Because she dated Jaune first?"

"Respect my privileges Xiao Long, now let's go find our Jaune before I lost my patience", said Weiss as

"Stupid Schnees and their stupid privileges", huffed Blake

Meanwhile, the Viking Nora was watching this joyfully. That was, until she heard a sound of a wooden door opening in front of her.

"Well, it looks like we found your Jaune"

"What?", Asked Yang.

"Is he behind that door?", Asked Ren, approaching to said door.

"Yup, just open it, and your Jaune should be inside", replied the Ginger Thane, "Alright, so, Who goes first?"

The group of girls, that slowly let out of Weiss, stared at each other before nodding at the Thane.

The Thane opened the door and inside there was a forest of exotic colors.

"A forest? Again?", Yang raised a brow.

"Are you sure our Jaune is there?", Asked Blake.

Then suddenly, chords of a guitar could be heard on the distance.

"1000% sure!", grinned the Valkyrie Queen, "Now enter, I still need to do my work"

The group slowly entered, but before Nora could enter, her counterpart grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, I think you should confess your feelings as well"

Nora blushed, "What do you mean, other me?"

"Hey, you don't have to hide your feelings to me, I know you like Ren, almost every Nora that I have seen does it, don't be ashamed."

Nora sighed, "I'm not… it's just that I've tried, but he doesn't look like he notices me or wants to be together-together with me…"

"Nora, Rens don't understand indirects. The only way to have something with a Ren is by confessing."

"Maybe… but how I will know that he-"

"He will say yes, I assure you. You're strong, other me, you can do it", the Viking Nora smiled at her counterpart for encouragement.

Nora gave her a tiny smile, "I'll try"

"You better do, now go" the Thane Let go of Nora, and watched as her peasant counterpart entered to the forest and the door disappearing after that, leaving the Viking Nora alone.

"You can do it, other me. Don't be like me, that couldn't do it with my own Ren…"

The Thane turned around, and walked away, towards her throne and her pancakes that should be still warm.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the group was walking through the dense and apparently magical forest.

"Look Ren! Faires!"

"So where are we? On a fantasy book or something?", Asked Yang intrigued.

"I thought we were already inside one", admitted Ren.

The group followed the sound of the chords through the forest that have trees with leaves of red color, flowers from different colors and plants that were as big as Yang or Pyrrha's height.

Then, the group heard the voice of a man on the distance.

"Is that Jaune singing?", Asked Ruby.

"He sings very good, not gonna lie", admitted Yang.

"I helped him with that", explained Weiss proudly.

"And looks like he's singing with a girl", slightly growled Blake.

"Yeah… Let's better find Jaune first", said Pyrrha.

The group followed the song, until they were in front of a lake.

Near said lake, a blonde figure that was sitting on the grass, playing the guitar, along with a woman with a long red dress, red veil that covered her face, and a long black hair.

The group stared at the couple behind them, this time the woman was humming along with the song that Jaune was playing on the guitar.

When Jaune finished, the woman spoke, "your skills on the guitar are quite decent, Jaune." Her voice was soft and elegant.

"Do you think so? I think I still need to practice, I saw other me's that can play the guitar much better", he replied with a dorky smile.

She softly shook her head, "Though some counter parts of you are better playing the guitar, doesn't make you a worse Jaune. Every Jaune has a quality that makes them special"

"What's my special quality then, Lilith?"

"Hmmm, well, you are loved!"

"I don't know if that's a special quality…"

"Why not? Many Jaunes would kill for having the same love as you have!"

"And why is that?"

"Your family, sisters, and parents love you, no matter what, and your father is proud of having a son like you."

"If that's true then why didn't let me become a huntsman?", said sadly Jaune.

"Because he saw the bad things of the huntsman life, and didn't want you to walk through the same way he and your grandfather did in the past…"

Jaune sighed, "But I didn't see those bads things, right?"

"Fortunately not. thanks to your partner, your team, and the rest of your friends that have helped you as well that you never had to meet the same destiny as your father or your grandfather. Perhaps it was true that you were weak in the past, like almost everyone Jaune is-"

"Wow, that doesn't sound very good for my self esteem", joked Jaune.

Lilith giggled, "Maybe it doesn't, but what makes a Jaune unique is not about how strong he is, but how he tries to alway improve himself, how he never gives up, how he stops caring about his reputation for his team, and how he would sacrifice his own life for his friends."

Jaune stared at her in silence for a moment before asking, "Has a Jaune sacrificed his own life for everyone?"

"Yes. In several occasions they would throw his life away, if that means everyone will live. You have a severe case of martyrdom, haven't you?"

"I… don't know how to answer that… I can't see myself doing that… sacrificing my own life, I think that's too much."

"It's only a possibility, Jaune. It doesn't mean it would become real on your future.", she assured him, "In other you sacrificed yourself, in other your partner, and sometimes, it's another person. Different realities, different destinies for each person."

"You really take this theme about death very well", Noted Jaune.

Lilith giggled, "Jaune, I have been alive for most than a billion of years, I have traveled for a lot of different worlds, and I saw death and life in every one of them. Death should not be treated as something odd or taboo, death is another part of life itself, and, like a good book or movie, everything has an end. Sometimes it can be a cruel and ruthless ending, sometimes can be a heroic but tragic ending, and sometimes can be a peaceful, slow ending, surrounded by warm and love."

"Uhh… I guess that's how multiverse works… too many options…", Jaune sighed, "But then why that Zeta guy put me here?"

"Because he's a writer that was interested in your world."

"What does that mean with he being a writer?"

"In summary. it means that he's someone that plays, creates, and writes about worlds with the only goal of making others read it and have fun with it"

"Why?"

"Because that's what they like, and what they love. they don't want to damage a world or dimension, they only want to make something good and enjoyable for everyone. Zeta considers himself a little writer in comparison of others, but does his best, like everyone does."

"...", Jaune just sighed as he stared at the ground.

"Something is bothering you, Jaune?"

"Well, I was just thinking, when I will see my friends again? I mean, I had a good time talking with you, though you touched some strange themes, no offense."

"None taken"

"But, I really want to see them; not their counterparts, but the ones that I really know since I entered to Beacon."

"I understand what are you trying to say. And you're right. I'm sorry if you stayed too long away from your friends and family, it's just that I really wanted to talk to you."

"Had you talked with other Jaunes like you have been talking to me?"

"Of course. Every Jaune needs to talk to someone, even if it's just five minutes of their mortal time."

"I see…", Jaune got up from the ground, cleaning his pants after leaving the guitar on the grass, "So, what now?"

"Well, I was expecting to show you something else…", the spirit then noticed a pair of eyes looking at her and Jaune, "... but it looks like there's a group who want to say hello"

"Huh?", Jaune said confused as Lilith pointed behind him, then his eyes widened when he saw the smiling group of teenagers looking at him, "Guys?"

"Jaune!", Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance to hug Jaune

"Oof!", Jaune said as he hugged the rose, "Watch out Ruby, you almost make me trip off"

"I'm sorry its just that I missed you so much", giggled the girl, "I mean the original you, not the multiples ones from back there"

"Oh so you were there too? Yeah it is a bit bizarre to watch another version of me", giggled Jaune

"Oh you can't imagine vomit boy", said Yang as she approached, "There was a cult that was worshipping Pyrrha like a goddess"

"I didn't know if I should felt complimented or just disturbed", said Pyrrha awkwardly

"Oh yeah, there can be a lot of ship cults here, sorry", Sighed Jaune.

"Ejem!", Jaune turned his head to the heiress who coughed as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Excuse me? Are you going to stop hugging my partner and start hugging me instead?"

"Wait your turn Weiss!", exclaimed Ruby.

Jaune chuckled, "Alright, alright, sorry Rubes but I think you had enough time"

Ruby pouted, "So unfair…", then Jaune carefully put her on the ground.

"Okay, now-!", suddenly he felt how a person jumped on him as his face was grabbed to kiss him fiercely.

after a minute, Weiss stopped kissing the blonde paladin as she smiled at his reddened face, "Gods I missed kissing you"

"W-Weiss! W-were in public!"

"So?"

"I-I thought you wanted our relationship to be a secret?"

"Well it's futile now, since they know about us now", said Weiss shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?", Jaune looked at the group, waiting for confirmation

"they told us back in the theatre", said Blake

"Yup, never thought Weiss would be the bold one", said Yang, "I'm actually jealous"

"So unfair…", whispered Ruby and Pyrrha together.

"But that doesn't matter now", said Weiss, "What matters here is how we are going back to teatre?"

"Why would you want to go back there?", asked Blake, "I thought you dislike the videos"

"Oh I loathe them! but it's not because that, I just want to see my family again"

"Oh yeah, I wonder what is dad doing", asked Yang as she rubbed her chin.

Meanwhile in the theatre, there was a video playing in the screen

"**Oh Rosaura!", an attractive and tanned skinned man with black hair said as he was holding a beautiful woman with red hair and amber eyes on his arms, "You know our love is forbidden!"**

"**I don't care what our families said Alfredo!", said the woman in an spanish accent, "You are my only true love!"**

"**But I can't betray Julieta like this Rosaura! I need to marry her, or we both we'll lose everything!"**

"**I don't care if I miss everything Alfredo. I love you, and she can't separate us!"**

"**Rosaura, we can't do this!"**

"**If you love me, then you will escape with me! we could be happy together!"**

"**Rosaura listen to you for la Virgencita de Guadalupe!"**

"Ooh this is great", said Winter as she stared at at the screen.

"Indeed, it's a shame that Rosaura and Alfredo are from different families", said Glynda, "She's a simply commoner, and Alfredo is an important heir from a clan of Atlas. if he doesn't marry Maria his father is going to disinherit him "

"Oh this makes me remember some things"

"The performance could be a bit better if I'm honest", suddenly said Ozpin.

"Hmmh? Headmaster were you watching this entire time?", said Glynda surprised.

"I thought you were sleeping like the rest of men", said Winter as she looked at the rest of seats, were the majority if men were already passed out.

"I was just quiet", replied Ozpin, "Although I have to admit I wasn't paying the proper attention, and besides, not all men are sleeping, look at Mr. David for example", Ozpin said as he pointed at said student who was watching the screen, surrounded by his other teammates who were sleeping, and holding a bowl of popcorn.

"And we dont forget about Zeta", the headmaster pointed at the god on his personal seat

"Oh, but Mr. Zeta is playing with his phone", said Glynda.

"I'm not obliged to watch something I don't really care", Zeta said without looking at the blonde woman, "And yeah, I can hear you, regardless of the video of the screen"

"Can you guys shut up?! Were trying to listen", said Maria annoyed.

"Shh, there's a new scene!", said Taiyang who changed seats with Qrow minutes ago.

"Wait, Mr. Xiao Long is still awake?", Glynda asked as she raised an eyebrow

Ozpin rolled his eyes, "Of course, Mr. Xiao Long loves dramas like this"

"**Oh amor mío. If I can't have you, then the only thing I ask is one last kiss from you"**

"**But Rosaura, what if someone find us?"**

"**Alfredo, the only thing I'm asking you is one kiss. If you loved me like I did, and I still do, then you will accept my wish"**

"**... you know I can't refuse a kiss from you Rosaura", then suddenly the man grabbed Rosaura by the shoulder and gave her a romantic and deep kiss.**

"Wow, I would love to be kissed like that…", Said winter blushing a bit.

"And with a man like this, who wouldn't?", giggled Glynda.

"Aww, I remember when I did the same with Summer in our wedding", sighed Taiyang.

"Did she like to watch telenovelas with you?", asked Maria

"Nah, she never understood them. but you know who used to watch them with me?"

"Who?"

"Raven"

"Your gothic ex-wife that you mentioned before?"

"Yup. She was the one who introduced me to watch this kind of things"

"I find it hard to believe", said Maria.

"Its is true", Said Qrow groggily as he started to wake up. "You don't know how many times I had to buy tissues for those two back then"

**Suddenly, as Alfredo and Rosaura were kissing, someone opened the door and gasped.**

"**ALFREDO!", a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled with ire on her voice.**

**the couple separated with terror, "J-Julieta! I-It's not what you think!", said Alfredo**

"**Alfredo how could you?! Making out with la criada!"**

"**Who are you calling criada maldita engreída?!", yelled Rosaura angrily**

"**Don't you dare move a muscle you pordiosera!",, suddenly Julieta grabbed a gun from her bag, "This is the last warming"**

"**Wait don't shoot Julieta!", Alfredo said with his arms on the air.**

"**Alfredo how could you?! and just days before our wedding!"**

"Oh my…", gasped Winter as she covered her mouth with a hand

"And the plot thickens", whispered Glynda

"God someone kill me", growled Qrow.

Meanwhile with JNPR and RWBY

"Oh well, they should be watching more videos without us, I guess", shrugged Yang after thinking for a while.

"Wait a minute, what kind of videos were you watching?", asked Jaune.

"Oh, nothing important, just some "funny videos" where you appeared doing ridiculous things", said Blake sarcastically.

"Auch, I hope I didn't look so bad", said Jaube cringing.

"You played with dead rats in one".

"EUGH! Why did you have to remember me that one Yang?!", exclaimed Ruby at he sister who shrugged.

"Nora can you stop doing that to that spirit?", Ren asked annoyed as he approached to Nora.

"But look! my hand goes through her stomach!", Nora giggled as she moved her hand several times through the torso of the spirit

Instead of being annoyed, the spirit giggled, "That tickles…"

"Nora. stop", said Nora as he grabbed her hand, "sorry about that, Miss..?"

"You can call me Lilith, Mister Ren", said the feminine ghost, "It's good to see all Jaunes friends here"

"What are you exactly?", asked Ruby, "Are you some kind of angel?"

"Not exactly", Lilith corrected, "I'm an guardian spirit. My role is watch and protect your Jaune and the rest of his counterparts"

"Wait, just Jaune?", Asked Weiss, "Why only him and his copies?"

"Every spirit guardian protects a person and the different realities of their soul. Therefore, there are millions of spirits watching, ready to act in any second", said the spirit.

"Wait, so that means we have our own guardians as well?", asked Pyrrha.

"Exactly", Lilith replied.

"That's so cool! When I can meet mine?", asked Nora.

Lilith replied with a simple shrug, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really sure. Guardians like us don't use to be in the same place at the same time"

"Curious. Are the guardians some kind of watchers that protect human and faunus lives?". asked Ren.

"And we guide them to afterlife once they die, that is correct", nodded Lilith, "A bridge between life and death and a form to balance the multiple universes"

"Sounds too weird to be true if I'm honest", sighed Blake, "But it would be hypocritical of me if I dont say everything we have seen since we woke up from the theatre had been just bizarre."

"Once you get used to things that defy logic and physic laws, you stop caring maybe a bit too much", the spirit giggled.

"If I may ask, what you were talking with Jaune?", asked Pyrrha.

"He was feeling rather low after watching the other versions of himself so I cheered him up"

"Some of them were rather awesome", said Jaune awkwardly, making PRWBY to raise a brow.

"But mostly was because to teach him some things about life and decisions. unfortunately most Jaune suffer a low self esteem or depression and I wanted to cheer him up before he went back to his universe"

"So that's why Zeta sent Jaune to you?", asked Ren.

"Oh? you mean the writer? Actually,I asked permission to bring him here in this garden", replied the spirit.

"It was a rather unique experience", added Jaune, "It was like I saw all my life in one second and traveled through the space!"

"So you were drugged, I get it", stated Yang tiredly, "Hey I don't want to interrupt you conversation but can we go back to the theatre already?"

"Yang, don't be rude with a ghost, she can curse you!", exclaimed Ruby

"No I can't, only liches or dark spirits can", giggled Lilith, "Bu I can understand your impatience. If I'm being honest I was just seconds before teleporting Jaune to Zeta"

"Well looks like we appeared in the right moment, aren't we?", said Weiss

""Don't tell me you're going to make another portal", groaned Ruby

"What's wrong with you and portals now?", asked yang

"I don't know but after passing through 2 portals in the same day makes my stomach sick", the girl said as she hold her stomach with her two hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Rose but portals are the fastest way to transport here", then a red and white light appeared in Liliths hands. and suddenly a portal appeared behind her.

through the portal, the group of teenager could see the theatre once again, and Zeta, who was sitting on his desk and distracting himself biting a pen until he noticed the portal.

"Hey, you're back again!", the writer said at the group, throwing the pen away, "C'mon, enter before someone else falls asleep"

"Wait what?", said Blake as the group noticed most of the expectators snoring on their spots.

"Even Whitley is sleeping", noted Weiss as she stared at the snoring white haired boy, "What were you watching?"

"Remember when I promised Maria to play one of her "telenovelas"? well I put a episode but since you were outside for like an 1 hour she persuaded me to play more episodes", explained Zeta.

"Now I understand why dad is with a bowl of popcorn and uncle Qrow is snoring so loud", Whispered Yang to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"C'mon young ones, the portal is not going to stay for much longer", said Lilith as she flied through the portal. JNPR and RWBY followed the spirit back to the theatre.

"Oh! Hey girls! you are finally back!", said Tai who just noticed the portal as he waved at his daughters.

"Hey dad", waved Yang back at him, "Wow, this place looks like a retirement home already"

"Better I wake up everyone before we continue", sighs Zeta as he took something from under the desk.

"Wait what are you going to-"

"**ATTENTION EVERYONE"**, screamed Zeta with a megaphone on his hands making everyone that fell asleep to wake up in shock and cover their ears, **"LISTEN, NAP TIME IS ALREADY OVER. REMEMBER THAT IF YOU NEED TO DO THE DEED THE BATHROOM ARE AT THE LEFT OF THE THEATRE AND IF YOU NEED TO EAT SOMETHING THE FRIDGE HAS EVERYTHING YOU NEED BY ONLY PRONOUNCING THE NAME OF THE FOOD YOU WANT. AND YES, THERE'S HOT FOOD TOO, BUT DON'T ASK HOW BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA EITHER!"**

"Can you stop yelling with the megaphone?! it's hurting my ears!", yelled Blake as she covered her faunus ears.

"SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! I FORGOT HOW TO TURN THIS THING OFF!", Yelled Zeta back

"Then stop using it!", yelled Yang angrily.

Lilith just sighed before she approached to Zeta and grabbed the megaphone to turn it off.

"Why you have a megaphone if you don't how to use it?", asked the spirit at the writer

Zeta just shrugged, "I don't know, it was a good idea when I wrote it"

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Sure it was. Now everyone but us is temporarily deaf", she said as she listened to the groans of pain of the audience.

"pfft don't exaggerate, it was just a normal megaphone", Zeta chuckled, "In any case, it's a good thing that you're finally here"

Lilith raised a tiny black brow, "Is there any reason why?"

"Well of course! I can finally get out of here and begin with my other projects! so while Im outside you will help the cast of RWBY that are here and the ones that will come soon"

"... wait a minutes you never asked me that-"

"Sorry but Im late now I should go for now. You will be fine, just take the control of the desk and choose whatever option you like" Zeta said as he grabbed a backpack and put it on his back

"Wait!", Lilith shouted to stop him

"Sorry, cant! see ya!", and suddenly Zeta disappeared

Lilith sighed in frustration, "Why he always does that…"

"ummm, what just happened?", asked Jaune confused

Lilith turned to the group. It was a good thing they couldn't see her face because under the veil she silently wanted to kill someone, "Apparently I will be your host from now on"

"Well, that sounds better that being with Zeta", groaned Weiss.

"I just hope we don't have to see something that would destroy my ears again", complained Sun, still rubbing his ears.

"Oi, wait, is she a ghost?", Sage asked confused and rather shocked.

Lilith sighed, "I would like to be called a spirit, but yes, I am. Now, where's that control...", she said to herself, looking under the desk, "Meanwhile, you can go back to your seats while I fix this"

The group of eight nodded as they sat in the same positions, with the difference Jaune sat between Weiss and Pyrrha, both holding his arms in a loving embrace.

"She's kind of cute", muttered Neptune.

"Don't tell me you are going to flirt with a ghost", said Scarlet, glaring at the blue haired guy who shrugged with a smile.

"I've never saw a ghost before", said Winter."I didn't think they existed until now"

"I dont think not many had seen one, Miss Schnee.", noted Glynda.

"So, what now? We will see more ridiculous videos until the end of our days?", asked Whitley sarcastically.

"I think it's a good idea yes" said Lilith as she grabbed the remote, "Well, I hope everyone is comfortable, because I will start with the next video… hope Im doing this right…"

and then she touched a button, and the screen turned on, ready to show the next video…

**IM (Kinda) BACK!**

**Look, I think you guys deserve an explanation of what happened after I spent all these months not uploading shit**

**First, My studies: Last time I uploaded was between april of 2019, in that time I was in my first semester in the university. and then for some reason I started to connect these stories with the works my teachers sent me, so when I get on my pc and stared at the blank white screen I started to get bored and unmotivated, and I still do, its something I cant really fix. I don't feel I was in a writers block, but really just watching at the white screen really hurt my eyes and my mind goes to somewhere else.**

**second problem was the few interactions I have with you people, to be honest I really like to hear what people thinks and a few other things, but since a time I stopped feeling the same feeling of joy at writing when I received ton of notification when I published the first episode of seven jealous girlfriends. I still like to create stories and worlds, but the main problem was you know, writing them.**

**Third, I may have created a meme account in Instagram that reached the 18k recently, and yeah that took me all of my time, I found how to make my own memes and stuff and yeah I love it, but everytime I received a message saying they would love to see a new chapter someday it made me sad, so I'm sorry to everyone, to my followers, to my beta reader Path of the writer that I haven't talked to him since I went to the south of my country in my vacations, and I'm sorry to myself, for using all my time in nothing but in other stuff.**

**By the way I add, what will happen with the stories**

**Seven jealous girlfriends: Im sorry folks, as you may seen, canon fucked my ass with Jaune's canon sisters and Coco being gay or bi or I'm not really sure, so I dont feel really comfortable making more stuff that my brain tries to create. So in other worlds, there will no be more chapters. I talked to my beta reader a long time ago about making a remake, but my mental energy isn't enough for that. Seriously, include 7 girls at the same time is hard as hell. So yeah you guys don't have to tell me my writing is shit I KNOW MY GRAMMAR WAS SHIT IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE SOMETHING SO BIG BESIDES ONESHOTS THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**A deus Arc machina: I actually have a BIG chapter almost ready, in fact this chapter were supposed to be three but hey, I can make it work somehow I don't know, would you guys read something of 39 pages long? Well since this chapter is 37 pages long and you arrived here well that's wonderful, but anyway let me know if you can**

**The reactions (this thing of course): I really want to make more funny stuff with youtube videos If I'm honest. I will try to do something but I don't want to make it too long, because Im sure Im an expert in writing long ass chapters, and I really want to relax with this story and take my time and have fun **

**Other stuff: If I'm honest I have been reading other stuff from other fandoms, and there are other kinds of stuff that I have seen, like Watamote for example. I would really love to make a story about Tomoko x harem or Tomoko x Asuka but yeah I cant promise I would make something so big. I actually want to take my time this time and not try to spend all my time to make a chapter for next week after I posted one chapter. I want to make this a hobby, not a job, and now that I think about it it may have been the problem why I started to get tired of writing back then.**

**but for now, my energies would go to this story and a Deus Arc machina, and I really have a lot of idea for the latter. I may probably make an ao3 account in case there's too much gore for such story, but I'm sure it will be fine**

**I hope you have a good day or a good night, and I wish you the best**

**Thanks for waiting.**

***** Btw if you want to know what the soviet Jaune said, all in order:**

"**Could you give me your papers, please? I need your identification if you want to see the thane" **

"**Hey I'm just the guard here, you don't have to yell at me, if you don't have identification then I can't let you enter"**

"**The others can understand me very well, I don't understand why you can't"**

**"Uh, seems legit, Alright, you guys can enter"**


End file.
